Glass
by sharingank
Summary: The heat is on! It's a head to head battle between Shino and Kiba for Hinata's heart! Who will walk away the victor? Chapter 7 is up! Sorry for taking so long!
1. Changes

Yeah, so I've always been interested in Shino...he's one of those characters that kinda drops off into the background, which is disappointing, because I love him. I think he's so awesome! So, I decided to write a little something about him, get into his head, you know. :grins:

* * *

**Chapter 1: Changes  
**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked in a concerned voice. She had recovered from her wounds, procured in her fight with Neji, only a few days before Shino was admitted to the hospital, and she insisted on seeing him as soon as she was able to walk again. Her relationship with Shino was unusual since the dark-haired boy did not speak very often, but she was quite fond of him despite that. Shino was always sensible when he did decide to voice his opinions and she liked that aspect of his personality. Hinata was not much of a talker herself, anyway. 

"Pounded," Shino replied to her query, a hint of a smile on his face. He stretched a bit to ease his cramped muscles. He knew that he'd been asleep for some time, but for how long he was not sure. However, that did not matter right now. He was surprised to see Hinata at his bedside, figuring that it would have taken her much longer to heal. "What about you? Are you supposed to be moving around so soon?"

Hinata played with the ties of the hood on her jacket. "Well, I suppose I could have stayed in bed a few extra days, but I wanted to be here when you woke up." She blushed. "It's always nice to have people who care about you around in times like this."

Shino blinked. "Oh," he said dumbly, and wanted to kick himself. "I mean, thank you. I do appreciate it; I just don't want you to overexert yourself." His brown eyes, no longer concealed by the dark sunglasses he normally wore, met with Hinata's. "We—I was worried about you."

Hinata felt her cheeks burn. She clasped her hands and began tapping her pointer fingers together, a nervous habit she picked up somewhere along the line. Whenever Shino and Hinata did end up talking, it was always about something relating to a mission, never anything personal. This was the first time that Shino openly shared what he was feeling, and it was concern over **her** well-being. She had not been expecting that.

"I'm fine, really I am. The doctors say I've made a full recovery." Hinata smiled, and got to her feet. "Are you hungry? I'll go find you something, if you'd like."

"Now that you mention it, I _am_ hungry," Shino said, and his stomach let out a growl of confirmation. Hinata laughed. She was halfway to the door when she backtracked to give Shino a light kiss on his cheek.

"I was worried about you, too." She said quietly, and left.

Shino watched Hinata's retreating back, more emotions than he was accustomed to swimming about inside of him. He had always cared about Hinata as a teammate and a friend, even if he did not show it all that often, and he was glad that she had been the one staying with him while he slept. He knew that his father would be coming soon, once he heard that Shino had regained consciousness, but he hoped that he would have a bit more time alone with Hinata to talk. When he was around Kiba, Shino automatically clammed up unless he had a pressing need to say something important, but he found that he actually enjoyed chatting when it was just Hinata. She was an intelligent girl, and she did not gossip as most of the other females of his acquaintance did. Gossip annoyed him. Shino snorted.

"Maybe that's why I get irritated whenever Kiba opens his mouth," he said to himself, grinning. "He's so full of hot air I'm surprised he doesn't float away."

"What?" Hinata had returned, carrying a bowl of noodles in one hand and some hot tea in the other.

_Oh, that was swift, Aburame. Make her think you're a loony, why don't you?_ Shino turned red. "Er...nothing."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, though she did not prod. Instead, she sat herself next to Shino on the bed and put the tea on a small table near it. "Do you have enough energy to handle this, or do you need me to help?" Hinata asked, in reference to the noodles. Shino's eyes widened a bit, but he realized upon seeing the wicked grin on Hinata's face that she was teasing him.

"I'm not senile yet," Shino replied, mock indignant, and proceeded to wolf down the contents of the bowl in record time. He didn't care about being reserved at this point, and he didn't get the impression that Hinata minded. After he'd finished, Shino sank back against the pillows and sighed in contentment. "That was good."

"I'd certainly hope so, the way you inhaled," Hinata chided. "You're going to get a stomachache."

"You sound like my mother," Shino retorted, grinning. He put his hands behind his head. "So, have you got any idea what's been going on out there? Have Kiba and the others returned yet?"

A frown creased Hinata's forehead. She'd been filled in on the details of the rescue team that included Kiba and Naruto a bit after she woke. "As far as I know, they're still trying to track Sasuke down." She bit her lip. The thought of her teammate and the boy she admired risking their lives worried her sick. Shino sensed her fear.

"They can take care of themselves," he said, his eyes catching Hinata's again. "Everything will work out in the end, trust me."

The strange thing was, Hinata did trust him, and hearing those words come from him gave her assurance. She nodded. "You're right. I just need to have faith."

After that, the conversation moved on to other, less important things, basically to mask the fact that they were enjoying each other's company too much to give Hinata reason to leave. Shino was a bit startled at how easy it was to open up to the soft-spoken girl sitting with him and he was actually disappointed when his father entered the room. Hinata, smiling, whispered, "I'll visit again soon," in Shino's ear, bowed to Shino's father, and then took her leave. For whatever reason, her words continued to play through his head long after she'd gone, and while he tried to give his father his full attention, that task proved to be more than a little difficult.

_Of all the times to start being interested in girls, this is the worst_, Shino scolded himself while his father talked. _You've known Hinata for years, and she's never bothered you like this before! Are you going to get all bent out of shape because what she did was nice? You're acting like a little kid! Snap out of it!_ Of course, it was much easier to tell himself these things than to do them, particularly when his hormones, which he had ignored up to this point, were clamoring to be acknowledged. _Besides, Hinata has always admired Naruto, you know that. What chance does a weirdo who shares a body with bugs have over him?_ _Naruto is everything you aren't, baka, so you may as well save yourself the humiliation and keep thoughts like this in your head, where they belong._ Shino chewed on the inside of his cheek. The realization that, even if he wanted it, he would never stand a chance with Hinata made him feel worse, rather than better. Once his mind strayed to that line of thinking, more similar thoughts intruded, thoughts about spending his future alone, with only his bugs for company, and that was not comforting in the slightest.

_Enough. Now you're just feeling sorry for yourself, and that won't do. Whatever the future has in store for you, you're just going to have to suck it up and accept it. You've gone all your life without close companions. Why should your future be any different?  
_

* * *

The years since that day passed in a whirlwind of activity. After the final battle for Konoha was won, the villagers began the task of rebuilding their homes, their lives, and their spirits. Many brave ninja had perished to protect the land that was so dear to them, leaving their mourning families to pick up the pieces as best they could. Shino's father and mother had been among the fallen, and he endured a dark period of grief that abated slowly as he immersed himself in work. Shino's elder brother Jiro, who, unlike his younger sibling, had an outspoken sense of humor, made the tiring job of erecting new buildings in the town an amusing endeavor by making up outrageous stories on the spot and telling them with exuberant flourishes of voice. Shino, along with the rest of the laborers, could not help but laugh at his brother's antics, and was grateful to have him there. Though there would always be a hollow in his heart from his loss, Shino was able to move forward and grow, attaining the rank of Jounin by his eighteenth year. 

There was one thing that had not changed, though, despite all the efforts he made to be emotionless. His feelings for Hinata had taken on a life of their own, and he was powerless to stop them from overtaking his every thought, his every dream. While every person who lived through the Sorrowful Years was changed forever, Hinata had undergone the most drastic transformation. The timid little girl was replaced by a capable warrior, one who, in her free time, taught village girls hand to hand combat. Her body and mind were now those of a woman, and her sharp wit was on the path to becoming legendary. The lavender hair that once was as short as a boy's now reached mid-back, framing a face that plenty of young men sighed over. Hinata was in no hurry to settle down, however, and she enjoyed the freedom that accompanied her unattached status. Upon Naruto's return, she had discovered that there was no love between them save that of friendship, and while that knowledge had stung at first, Hinata was happy to finally have that chapter of her life resolved.

What Hinata did not know was that there were two young men in particular who vied for her heart, the two people who were the closest to her. In truth, neither Kiba nor Shino was aware that they shared affections for the same person, or that they had become, in a sense, rivals. Normally, Kiba did not hesitate to say whatever was on his mind, but he was more reserved when it came to what he felt for Hinata, and Shino never spoke a word of his own feelings to anyone, not even his brother. If he believed that he did not stand a chance with the old Hinata, the new Hinata was even further out of his league. And so he continued to watch her from afar as she made a name for herself, resigned to the fact that someone else would sweep her away. Of course, he never imagined that it would be Kiba who did the sweeping.

"What do you think of Hinata?" Kiba asked one blustery day after he and Shino returned to Konoha from a mission they had been assigned to complete together. Shino raised an eyebrow. _Oh good lord. I'm not _that_ obvious, am I?_ When Shino still made no move to speak, Kiba elaborated. "I'm really proud of her, you know? I mean, she went from this meek little thing to a...a powerhouse. I really like that. And...listen, I need your advice. I do value your opinion, Shino, even though I acted like I didn't when we were kids. You just...intimidated me, and I hated it."

Both of Shino's eyebrows shot up. That was unexpected. "I had no idea," he said honestly, and grinned. "Well, out with it, then. What's on your mind?"

Kiba took a deep breath. "Do you think that Hinata would go for me, now that she isn't hung up on Naruto anymore, or am I just fooling myself? I care about her a lot," he added, mistaking the shocked look on Shino's face for something else. "I'd never do anything to hurt her, ever. You believe me, don't you?"

"Yeah...yeah...I know..." Shino mumbled, barely aware of what he was saying. There was a painful pressure in his chest, as if his heart were being squeezed by an invisible fist. It was not a pleasant experience. _Kiba...of all people...it had to be you... _

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked, puzzled. "Shino? What's wrong?" The sound of Kiba's voice brought Shino back to the present, and he forced himself to appear as if nothing about this situation affected him at all.

"Hinata's a good girl," he said calmly. "She doesn't have a bad bone in her body. If you care about her, tell her. She's not the type to laugh in your face." Shino looked down. "I'm sure she'd be flattered."

Kiba smiled, relieved. "You really think so?"

_No! No you don't! Tell him to back off, because she's not his to take! She's yours!_ "Yeah, I really do." _What are you doing? Coward! Challenge him!_ "Good luck," Shino said, and clapped Kiba on the shoulder. "I'm going to head home. I'm bushed."

"See ya, man, and thanks," Kiba replied, still smiling. He did not suspect a thing, but then again, Kiba never was very observant. Shino turned at the last minute to see Kiba walking with a bounce to his step, and he had the overwhelming urge to throw things. When he reached his house, he bypassed the kitchen where his brother was fixing dinner and went to his room, flinging himself upon his bed and staring angrily at the ceiling. Jiro heard him come in, and he could tell that something had happened, so he poked his head in through Shino's doorway.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No," Shino snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jiro replied and came into the room, sitting in the chair near Shino's desk. He grinned. "You would have said nothing if you wanted me to go away."

Realizing his folly, Shino let out a string of expletives, cursing his brother for knowing him too well. Jiro merely laughed, and Shino glared at him. "Oh fine, you win. Do you remember Hinata, the girl on my team?"

Jiro nodded. "She's from the Hyuuga clan, right?"

"Yeah. Well—"

"Let me guess," Jiro interrupted. "You found out that someone besides yourself is interested in her, but you couldn't tell the other guy to buzz off because he's your friend, am I right?"

"Yeah—Wait! How did you know that I'm interested in her? I never told anyone!" Shino burst out.

"I've seen the way you behave around her, little bro, and being your brother, I could tell that she means more to you than you were letting on." Jiro said, and Shino glared at him again. "So, is the lucky guy who is going to steal your girl Kiba, by any chance?"

The urge to throw things shifted to an urge to throw things at Jiro. "Why don't you tell me, since you know everything?" Shino muttered, but after he'd had time to think of how childish he was being, he laughed in spite of himself. "Sorry. I'm just really irritated at myself because I couldn't say anything. It's not like it matters, though. Hinata wouldn't want to be with me, anyway."

"Did she say that to you?"

"...No."

"Well, what gave you that idea, then? Is it because you think she'd be repulsed by you?"

That hit the nail right on the head. "A guy with bugs running around inside of him isn't all that attractive."

Jiro stood and patted Shino on the head as if he were a dog. "She knows about our clan, Shino. You were on the same team for a long time, and if she wasn't disgusted by you then, she wouldn't be now." He headed for the door, pausing to say over his shoulder, "It's up to you to do something, kid. You _could_ sit around and nurse your broken heart while wallowing in self pity, but that isn't any fun, now is it?" With that, Jiro winked and headed back downstairs to finish making dinner, leaving Shino with quite a bit to think about.

* * *

Uh-oh! Triangle action:grins: I'm so bad. I swore I would never travel down the triangle road, but...oh well. Just click that little button and tell me what you think! You know you want to! 


	2. Splinters

Wow! I was ecstatic to see how many people are reading this! Thanks for the reviews, guys! Huzzah for the Shino lovers:looks at thermostat: I think the heat is going up...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Splinters**

* * *

Shino could not fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried, sleep would not come. There were too many thoughts running full speed through his head, and his brain, it seemed, had no desire to turn off. Shino was quite irritated, to say the least. He did not want to be thinking at all, but apparently, his desires were not being taken into account at present. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw images of _her_, and he heard that soft voice in his ear, the voice that now had a harsher edge, one that mirrored confidence gained through experience, trials.

"_I did not choose this life,"_ she had said to him. "_Rather, I was chosen. But the true question is, will I fall beneath the burdens I bear, or will I stand and face them with open arms?" _She had smiled then. _"That choice is mine, and my arms are open." _

Glancing at the clock that sat on his dresser, Shino groaned. It was nearly three-thirty in the morning. There would be no rest now, not after his current dilemma was brought into stark relief by Hinata's words. As much as Shino wished he could remain in the background, his comfort zone, he knew that place would hold solace no longer. If he were to turn his back and allow Kiba to pursue Hinata without objection, he would be choosing the path of the victim. _I would never be worthy of you then. How could I even look you in the eye, knowing that I walked away? _

_I could, if I was sacrificing my happiness for a friend._

And there it was. There was the hitch, the one variable that twisted everything, made his doubt even greater than it already was. Kiba.

_Kiba loves Hinata. If I interfere, one of us will get hurt, there's no way around it. Hinata would be stuck in the middle, and I couldn't do that to her._ It was true. Shino cared far too much about Hinata to put her in such a position, and his resolve to bow out was almost set when another, more persistent thought barreled through his defenses.

_You love her, too! Are you going to deny it, Aburame Shino? Are your feelings worthless when compared with Kiba's? How do you know what Hinata wants? She may be waiting for _you_, but if the only thing you're capable of is making excuses, you'll never know._ Shino sat up and buried his head in his hands. _Love. That's what it is. _He had tried telling himself that the powerful emotions he was experiencing through the years were just temporary, and that they would pass with time. He never called them by name, too fearful of what the consequences of that word would be. As long as there was a ray of hope at the end of the tunnel, he was able to bear the torment of being so close to Hinata, and yet so far away. Now, however, that delicate balance was being tipped, and he saw his feelings for what they really were.

"Love," Shino said quietly to himself. A slight breeze billowed in through his open window, phantom fingers that caressed his fevered skin. Hinata's ghostly image hovered before him, as if she were the one controlling the wind. Her spectral eyes beheld him, her face a mask of pity. Shino reached out to her, but his hands met with nothing, no substance, only air. _A specter, like me. _He sighed, and allowed his heavy eyelids to close. "I love her," he whispered before the blissful peace of sleep settled over him.

_It hurts._

* * *

Hinata stood in front of a cluster of girls, all of whom were different ages, and was leading them in the morning stretches that preceded a lesson on Taijutsu, or hand to hand techniques. A few years ago, Hinata had formed this group in order to teach ordinary village girls, who would otherwise receive no training, how to defend themselves. After she was defeated by her cousin Neji during the Chuunin Exam, Hinata was forced to take a deeper look at herself, and she was less than pleased by what she saw. There was a weakness in her spirit, one that prevented her from excelling, one that made her meek and easily brushed aside. For a ninja, such weakness was unacceptable, and she understood then why her father was so cold to her when she was small, why he demanded her to continue training even when her body had reached its limit. From that point on, she had developed a fierce determination to never become a victim again, and so she worked day and night, training, meditating, pushing herself to the absolute threshold of endurance. 

"_Do you know the legend of the Phoenix, Hinata?" Hyuuga Hiyashi inquired._

"_Yes, Father," Hinata replied, a bit puzzled. She had been summoned to the audience chamber of the main family's compound, though her father had not given her a specific reason for his request of her presence. "The Phoenix, once it has reached the point of death, will catch fire and burn, only to be reborn from the ashes."_

"_Correct," Hiyashi said. "Come closer, child. I wish to look at you." _

_Hinata did as she was told, sitting cross-legged before her father on the hardwood floor. A piece of her hair, which had come loose from the leather thong that bound it at her neck, fell into her face, and Hiyashi's callused hand reached forward to brush it aside, coming to rest on Hinata's cheek. The elder Hyuuga smiled. _

"_When you were a child, I was unsure of your future, Hinata. I did not think that you would survive, that your gentleness would be your end," Hiyashi paused, and his pale blue eyes met with his daughter's. "But you proved me wrong. When I look at you now, I see a different person, a warrior. You are like a Phoenix, rising triumphant from the ashes. You have made yourself worthy of the Hyuuga name, dear one, and I am more proud of you than I could ever say." _

That was the first compliment that Hinata had ever received from her father, and she would treasure it always. She had her father's blessing, his acknowledgement of her achievement, and it was then that she considered herself a true ninja of the Leaf. She had been sixteen at the time. Soon after, she decided to make sure that none of the other village girls would ever be put into a situation where they felt helpless, and so the training group was born. Along with Taijutsu, Hinata also had the girls work with kunai and shuriken and, for some of the more advanced learners, the katana. She enjoyed this aspect of her profession, where she was able to nurture others and watch them grow. It allowed her to keep her mind focused on things other than the strange turn that her love life had taken, though she would not be able to ignore it for much longer. _I'll have to catch up with Naruto after this and pick his brain. I need some major advice right about now._

"Okay, girls, pair up and let me see that drill we've been working on!" Hinata said, clapping her hands briskly. The sounds of metal coming together filled the air, and Hinata moved in between the pairs, correcting a stance here and there, giving encouragement where it was needed. After this drill, she planned on introducing a new technique, and she wished that there were someone else who was skilled at Taijutsu around to help her demonstrate. She could do it herself, but she thought that it would be more effective if the girls could see the move executed on another person. _I wish Shino were here. He's a master of unarmed combat. _

The thought of Shino stirred something within her that she could not place; it was an odd feeling. Their friendship had become more solid since their days as Genins, and she discovered that they had quite a bit in common. His elusiveness slowly began to melt away in her eyes as she got to know him better, and she liked what she found underneath the surface. And then there was Kiba. Her other former teammate also seemed to be spending much more time in her company these days, and he always delighted her with his off-the-wall attitude. Granted, Kiba had the tendency to run his mouth to the point of being obnoxious, but he had a good heart nonetheless. _Which is why I have a bit of a problem on my hands. _

Before Hinata could ponder that any further, she caught sight of none other than Shino walking towards her, and she exulted in her good fortune. "OI! Shino! You're just the person I wanted to see! Come here!" Hinata called, waving him over. The girls began chattering excitedly amongst themselves at this new, interesting looking visitor, wondering how, and why, Hinata knew him.

Shino could sense that he was being scrutinized, which made him feel uncomfortable, to say the least. He had decided to exchange his concealing white jacket for a black sleeveless V-neck sweater today, wanting to look...well...desirable on the off chance that he ran into Hinata, and he felt almost naked in this getup, especially amongst so many girls. However, he took a deep breath and made his way over, trying to appear casual. When he was close enough, Hinata grinned and swiped his sunglasses from his face, resting them on the bridge of her own nose. Shino cocked an eyebrow, and Hinata merely laughed.

"Listen, I want to show the girls," she motioned to her students, all of whom giggled, "a new move, and I need you to give me a hand, if you would," she finished, her eyes twinkling. "It'll give you a chance to show off your superior skill, and you can't pass that up." She looked at the girls. "Shino, here, was on my team when we were Genins, and he is quite formidable with a sword in his hand. He's from the Aburame clan, you see, so he uses Destruction Bugs to aid him in combat." There was a collective noise of awe at that little bit of information, and Hinata nodded. "Impressive, no? Anyway, he's been trained on weapons, katanas in particular, since he was old enough to walk, because the bugs allow him to get up close and attack. Therefore, he's the best person to assist me."

Shino had ventured out of his house that morning in hopes of finding Hinata so that they could talk about things, as last night's reflections spurned him to take action. However, he was reeling now from the way Hinata had spoken of him, and of his bugs. _She's not disgusted by me...she's..._proud._Hinata is proud of me..._ While he was embarrassed by the attention he was receiving on account of Hinata's description of him, he could not say no to her after that. Accepting the katana Hinata handed him, Shino automatically dropped into fighting stance, feeling the spirit of the sword in his grasp. Hinata smiled and stood opposite him, her own katana at the ready.

"Now, I want you to watch closely what we do. Pay attention to the way we move," she said, and launched her attack.

The fight was not long. Shino defeated Hinata in a matter of minutes, though she did put up an admirable defense. Afterwards, the two demonstrated at a slower pace, picking apart the battle piece by piece so the girls could observe and emulate the moves themselves. Shino became more comfortable as time went by, and he found that he was enjoying himself. An hour later, wiping sweaty hair off of their foreheads, Hinata and Shino walked alone in companionable silence, Shino's sunglasses still perched on Hinata's nose.

"You look _hot_, Shino," Hinata said after a while, appraising her friend with an impish grin. "Nice to see you out of that shapeless thing you call a jacket. Black is definitely a good color on you."

Shino could feel the heat begin to rise in his cheeks. _Sometimes, I can't believe that this is the same girl who was on my team six years ago. The old Hinata would never be this forward. _That didn't erase the euphoria he was experiencing over her compliment, though. "Yeah, well, I figured it was about time to break out of the shell, you know." Shino gave her a pointed look. "It appears you're experimenting, too. Nice glasses. They look familiar, for some reason."

"I can't imagine why," Hinata replied with a straight face. "These are brand new. You must have misplaced yours somewhere."

"Is that so?" Shino heaved a theatrical sigh. "How tragic for my poor glasses to have to endure being separated from me."

Hinata could not hold in her laughter. "What's this? You've got a sense of humor! I think I am going to die of shock," she said with mirth, and plopped Shino's glasses back on his face. "There, now. All normal again."

"You're a doll," Shino said dryly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth._ So far, this is going pretty well. I just hope I don't trip up when it comes down to the real reason I came out here. _

When they reached the clearing where the carvings of the previous Hokage loomed over the village, Hinata sank down into the springy grass and patted the spot next to her. Shino sat, and he was automatically nervous. He would not be able to leave until he said what he came to say, but now that that time was here, he wanted to bolt. Before he could rally himself enough to open his mouth, Hinata beat him to the punch.

"I talked to Kiba yesterday," she said in a soft tone, her eyes focused on the carvings. She did not know where this conversation was about to lead, but she was curious about something. "He wants to take me out, can you believe that? He said that he's always liked me, but he was too afraid to tell me until he talked to you"

Shino's heart nearly stopped beating. _I was too late..._ Hinata chose that moment to turn her head and look at him. He could not read the expression that he saw there, but it almost resembled longing.

"So he...he finally went and did it," Shino said, forcing himself to smile. "What did you tell him?" On the inside, he was holding his breath, not wanting to hear the answer. He had resolved before he went in search of her that if being with Kiba would make her happy, he would let her go. _Because I love you, I'll do that, even if it'll tear me apart to see you with him. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to hurt Kiba, either. But..._

"I haven't answered him yet," Hinata replied, her gaze not shifting from Shino. There was a part of her, deep inside, that wanted Shino to object to all of this, to give her a reason to tell Kiba that she couldn't accept his offer. That part was buried beneath so many layers, however, that she barely realized it existed at all, and what she could feel of it only confused her. She didlike Kiba, there was no question about that, but still, something felt...off, unstable, and that feeling intensified when she looked at Shino. _Please...say something, anything, Shino. _"What do you think?"

_Now's your chance, Aburame! Do it! Tell her that she belongs with you! _"I think...I think that you should follow your heart." _WHAT WAS THAT LINE OF CRAP? FOLLOW YOUR HEART? ARE YOU MAD? DO SOMETHING BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!_ But no matter how much his mind screamed at him, there were no more words that he could say.

"Oh," Hinata murmured, quelling her disappointment. _What is wrong with you? It's not like there's anything between you and Shino, anyway...right? _"Who knows where the road will lead unless it is followed?" She said quietly, quoting one of her father's favorite adages. "I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens."

Shino looked down. "Yeah." _That's it. You're doing the right thing, _he thought to himself. _You're doing the right thing... _

* * *

"Kiba asked you out?" Sakura exclaimed, her mouth hanging open. She, along with Naruto and Hinata, were sitting in a tiny café near the outskirts of town, and Hinata had just poured out her entire story. 

"Uh-huh," she replied, shredding a roll into tiny pieces without comprehending what she was doing. "And, see, the thing is, I'm so frigging messed up! I mean, I'd love to go out with Kiba. He's a fun guy, you know? And he's a total sweetheart underneath the whole macho image he's got going." Hinata tore at the roll more furiously, while Naruto, after a sharp glare from Sakura, stifled his laughter.

"Well, I say you give him a chance then," Naruto said, stealing a bite of Sakura's dinner. "One date isn't going to hurt. Ouch! Geez, Sakura, it wasn't that big of a piece!"

"You need to learn manners, boy, if you plan on becoming Hokage." The pink-haired girl retorted, and then said shrewdly to Hinata, "there's something else going on though, isn't there?"

"Of course there is!" Hinata burst out in exasperation. "There's always something. Why can't I just have a normal love life? Is that so much to ask?" The roll completely obliterated, she moved on to a paper napkin. "It's—so—frustrating! CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT I WANT? BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW!"

Heads turned at Hinata's shouting, but she was too worked up to even notice, or care, for that matter. Naruto and Sakura stared at her, wide-eyed, and exchanged glances.

"Has she ever done that before?" Naruto whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"No, I don't think so," Sakura whispered back.

Hinata's eyebrow began to twitch. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Naruto and Sakura chorused.

Hinata glared daggers at the pair of them. "You're supposed to be giving me advice here!"

"Er...well, we would, if we knew what the problem was," Naruto said, moving a bit further back in his seat as a precaution. He was pretty much used to the new Hinata by now, but at times like this, she was down right frightening. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Okay, listen," she began, as if speaking to a child, "I don't see anything wrong with letting Kiba take me out, right, but I have this bad feeling that if I say yes, I'll be doing it for all the wrong reasons."

Sakura was beginning to see where this was heading, but Naruto had a completely different idea. "You're not...turning into...one of _those_ girls, are you?" He asked, horrified.

"NO!" Sakura and Hinata yelled together.

"Oh for the love of—Naruto you are such an idiot sometimes, I wonder if your brain is out on a permanent vacation." Sakura said, shaking her head. She turned to Hinata. "So let me get this straight. There's someone else on you mind besides Kiba, and you're afraid that if you go out with him, you'll only be doing it to squash your feelings about this other guy. Does that about sum it up?"

"Bingo," Hinata nodded. "But it's so stupid, really. I don't think Shino is interested in me to begin with, so I don't know why I'm all hung up over it."

"Shino?" Naruto nearly choked on his drink. "As in, Aburame Shino?"

"What other Shino is there?" Hinata snapped, annoyed. "And how come you're acting all shocked? There's nothing wrong with him! You just don't know him as well as I do," she said in a more quiet voice. Sakura raised her eyebrows. This was definitely getting interesting.

"Now that is a problem. Why don't you think he's interested, first of all?"

"Oh, I don't know. I told him about Kiba right before I got here, and he didn't act like it bothered him. ARGH!" She went at the napkin with more vigor than before. "That's it. I'm going out with Kiba, case closed. Like Naruto said, it's just a date. It doesn't mean I have to marry him or anything." With that, she dug into her plate, eating a bit more than she usually did. It was good to be with her friends, talking and laughing about stupid things. It was when she was walking home that an old memory resurfaced, one that made her unsure of her abrupt decision to see Kiba.

"_Hinata, you know that I love you," Naruto said, though he was unable to look her in the eye. "But...it's a...a different kind of love than the one you're looking for." _

_A fifteen-year-old Hinata looked down, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. She was not about to cry in front of the boy she admired so, especially after he had just shattered the illusion that she'd clung to since she was twelve. Naruto grasped her shoulders and didlook at her then. _

"_You deserve someone who can give you his whole heart, Hinata, and I can't do that. It makes me sick to think of someone as pure and selfless as you settling for a guy who doesn't love you with everything he has. I wouldn't be able to bear it, Hinata, don't you see?" Naruto paused, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief second. "Call me an idiot, but I can't give up on Sakura. I know...it's a fool's hope...but I am a fool, so it's fitting, I guess." _

_Hinata understood what he was implying. "She'll always have your heart," she said, biting her lip. "I...I get it." _

"_I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto pulled her into a crushing embrace. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. "If I could change things..."_

"_I know," Hinata said, her voice thick. "It's okay."_

"_No, it isn't. I never wanted to hurt you, Hinata, ever." He held her tighter. "You'll find a wonderful man who will take care of you and treat you like a goddess, and he'll be a much better person than me." _

_Hinata nodded against Naruto's chest. Her eyes were burning, but she still was determined not to let any of her tears fall. "I should go," she whispered, and pulled herself out of his hold. "It's...getting late." Naruto appeared as if he wanted to stop her, but at the last second he held back. He knew that she needed time alone to grieve, and that was the least he could give her after breaking her heart, though he wished he could do more. _

_Hinata left quickly, the tears finally spilling down her cheeks as she wandered aimlessly through the empty streets. After about ten minutes of walking, she realized that she was close to Shino's house, and for whatever reason, she began to run, not stopping until she was at his doorstep and banging on the door. Luckily, it was Shino, not Jiro, who answered, and she launched herself at him, sobbing into his shirt._

"_Hinata?" He asked, a bit startled, but he soon recovered enough to maneuver them into a sitting position on the front steps of the porch. "What happened?" He inquired softly, his arms about her shuddering frame. In between sobs, Hinata told him everything, and Shino listened without saying a word until she'd finished. _

"_H-he said I'd f-find someone else, but what if no one w-wants me?" _

_Shino frowned. "Now that's just silly, and you know it." His fingers went unconsciously to stroke her hair. "It's going to take time to get past this, Hinata, but you will. You're a strong girl. But if you ever need someone to lean on, I'll always be here, okay?"_

_Hinata sniffled. "Really?" _

"_Mm-hm. Don't ever hesitate to come find me, got it?" _

"_Is that a promise?" Hinata asked, grinning through her tears._

"_Of course it is, knucklehead. Now come in and I'll make you some tea. You could use it." Shino said, winking at her. She gave a watery laugh and followed him in the house. She ended up falling asleep on his couch, but Shino was too much of a gentleman to wake her. Hinata's father gave her a scolding when Shino escorted her home the next morning, but she didn't mind. She was just glad to know that she had a friend whom she could turn to no matter what the circumstances. _

"Oh dear," Hinata said to herself, sighing. _Shino has always been here for me, especially during that time, when I needed him most. He wouldn't have made that promise if he didn't care for me, would he? But then again, Kiba's always gone out of his way to make sure that I'm okay, as well. This is too much. _The Hyuuga main family compound was in view, and she decided that sleep would be a very good thing. Perhaps her confusion would evaporate overnight, though she seriously doubted it. "At this rate, I'm going to have grey hair by the time I'm twenty-five."

A few miles away in the woods near his house, Shino was thinking along the same lines, though he was spending more time berating himself then anything.

"The right thing? HAH! I did the _wrong_thing! I had the perfect opportunity, and I blew it. That's so typical," he seethed. "Now what am I going to do?"

**You can always run and tell her the truth,** said one of the Destruction Bugs, who was perched on Shino's finger. The bug did not speak as humans did, but Shino could hear the tiny voice in his mind. **I think that would be smart, and I've never known you to be stupid, Shino-human. **

"Gee, thanks," Shino replied dryly. "That's very encouraging."

**Bugs do not look at things the way humans do. Your race likes to complicate what should be simple. **

"I'll give you that." Shino said. "But...this isn't simple. I really wish that there was an easy way to get out of this mess, but I can't think of one, and there's no way to explain it so that you would understand, Echo."

**Obviously not. I still say that you are making this more difficult than it should be. ****But, what do I know? I am only a Bug. **

"Cut it out," Shino chided. "This is no time to be taking things personally."

**Forgive me, oh wise one. I shall hold my tongue next time.**

Shino laughed. Echo's sense of humor was more biting than that of his brethren, but he was one of Shino's favorites. "Seriously, though, I really don't know what to do. I don't want to lose her, but I don't want to hurt her, either. And Kiba...I'm at a loss over him."

**He is the enemy now, yes? We can take care of him. It would not be hard. That dog-human is a pest, anyway. **

The thought of Kiba being an enemy disturbed him, but Echo was right, to some degree. Kiba was the one thing that kept Shino from Hinata, which made him an adversary. However, Kiba was still his friend, when it came down to it. "No, Echo. I'll handle this my own way. Thank you for the offer."

**As you wish. It is a shame, though. His chakra would be interesting to taste. **

Shino shook his head. "Never mind," he said absently, his thoughts already someplace else. _Exactly how I'll handle it is another matter..._

* * *

BWAH-HA-HA! Once again, I'm a bad, bad person. Poor Shino...I'm really putting him through the mill... 

Okay, so I must confess: I am a rabid Naruto/Sakura fan, and I still cling to the tiny bit of hope that Sakura will see the error of her ways (I mean, _Sasuke_? Come on! Naruto is so much better than he is. Humph). So...yeah. I mean, okay, this is NOT your typical Naruto story...and I don't want it to be. If Naruto and Hinata got together, then there wouldn't BE a story. And I think that Hinata had to have more than one reason to change the way she did, you know? Plus, who said that love is easy? Hearts are broken all the time, feelings change...and what is supposedly perfect may not always be so. Well, whatever. I know you guys figured that out, anyway, because you wouldn't have read this if you were looking for Naruto/Hinata, ne? Don't listen to me babble...I have a tendency to do that every now and then...

Now, go on and give that lonely button a little clickedy action...it's EVER so alone down there...poor button... (I'm losing my mind)


	3. The Boys Start the War

:crazed author bounces around like a loony: I LOVE YOU GUYS! MUAH! I started writing this story on a whim, and I'm really glad that I did! I appreciate every single review, like, EVERY ONE. Y'all have made me an exceedingly happy girl.

**Note:** I am aware that Hinata seems out of character, but when you look at her situation, she really isn't. I mean, I think a person can only be kicked around for so long until they get sick of it and snap, you know? Underneath, she's still the same, delicate soul, but she doesn't show it outwardly anymore. It's kind of like a psychological defense to keep out her old weakness. However, I'm feeling evil, so the walls **shall** crumble eventually, oh yes indeed. :grins:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Boys Start the War**

* * *

"_Um, Hinata, can I have a word?" Kiba asked nervously. Hinata raised her eyebrows. _

"_You don't need to ask," she replied with a grin, which, for some reason, made Kiba _more_ nervous. He had just returned from the Hokage's headquarters after giving a report of his mission, and he managed to catch up with Hinata on the way out. He was amazed that he had mustered up the nerve to be doing what he was, but there was no turning back now. _

"_Well...er...you see...I..." _

"_Yes?" Hinata pried, her eyebrows going up another quarter of an inch. _

Stop babbling!_"I just wanted to say...that I like you. You're...a very special person to me, and I've always felt that way," Kiba was talking fast, fearing that if he slowed down, he wouldn't be able to continue. "I was afraid to tell you before because I thought you'd laugh at me, but I talked to Shino and he told me to just do it, so...so that's why I wanted to talk, you see, and..." Kiba trailed off. He realized that he was babbling again, and his cheeks flushed. When Hinata made no move to speak, Kiba had to decide whether that was a good sign, or a bad sign. He settled for the middle ground of it being neither, and plowed ahead. "I know this is kind of fast and everything, but...would you maybe like to go out for dinner or something with me?" Kiba's eyes were hopeful as he waited for an answer, but his thoughts were disjointed in the silence that followed._

Was I too forward? Maybe this was a stupid idea, after all. What if she turns me down flat? Does my hair look okay? Did Akamaru shed all over me? I should have worn that cologne my sister bought me. She always says that girls like guys who smell good. Do I smell good? I hope I don't stink like dog...

"_Are you saying you want to go out on a date?" Hinata asked, a peculiar smile on her face. The tone of her voice was neutral, as if she deemed it best to give away no solid indication of what she was feeling about Kiba's offer. _

"_I guess that _is_ what you'd call it...yeah," Kiba replied, raking a hand through his unkempt mop of hair. The tiny twin fangs that were a characteristic of his clan slightly protruded over his bottom lip as he fidgeted, something that happened when Kiba was anxious. _

I should have gone home and taken a shower first. I can only imagine how grungy I look. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why was I in such a hurry to do this now? Why do I always have to be so thickheaded?

"_You don't need to rush," Kiba added. "Just...think about it, okay?" He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Hinata's forehead. "Some things are worth waiting for," he whispered in her ear, his voice husky, "and for you, I can be patient." With that, Kiba disappeared down the lane, wanting to make himself scarce after he had made such a declaration, praying that he hadn't frightened Hinata away. _

"It's only been a day," Kiba said out loud to his bedroom wall. "I can't expect an answer so soon!" Forced laughter escaped his lips. "I mean, that's just irrational thinking!" Kiba tapped his chin, pondering. "But since when have I been rational?" He accused himself. "I'm _not_ rational! I'm the _farthest _thing from rational you can get! I_ actually_ believed that Hinata would jump into my arms and say, 'Yes, Kiba! Of course I'll go out with you! I don't know what I was thinking when I liked Naruto, because you are clearly so much better than he is!' But is that what happened? O-ho no! She was probably thinking, 'he's nasty, he smells, he needs to get a haircut, he should wear cologne his sister gives him instead of stuffing it in the back of his underwear drawer..." Kiba continued on and on, waving his hands around in the air in a frantic manner.

Akamaru was sprawled on an old, squashy chair near the bed, trying his very hardest to appear as if he were asleep. Kiba had done nothing but fret about his bold move in asking the girl he'd been pining for since he was a kid on a date, and, quite frankly, Akamaru was on the brink of becoming annoyed. Yes, he _was_ faithful to his eternal master, and he _was_quite used to Kiba's rather excitable nature, but this was getting to be ridiculous, even for Kiba. And, as much as the dog believed that a good, solid bite in the rear would shut the human up, he was aware that if Kiba had any inkling he was awake, the tirade would inexplicably veer towards Akamaru's direction, and he preferred it to stay with the wall.

**Walls are inanimate, and they cannot talk back,** Akamaru thought in his own canine language. **Kiba's chances of irritating them are slim. **Sighing, Akamaru shifted his head from one front paw to rest on the other. **At least, I hope that is so. **

"WHAT is going on in here?" Kiba's elder sister Kianna flung the door open and marched in, livid, her hair sticking up at odd angles from sleep. "_Some_ of us enjoy a little peace and quiet on a Saturday morning, whelp." Glancing from Akamaru on the chair to Kiba on the bed, Kianna's eyes narrowed. "Being a drama queen again, I see. What is it this time?" She placed her hands on her hips and glowered at her younger brother, who let out an "AUGH!" when he turned from the wall.

"Keep away, demon witch!" Kiba exclaimed, holding out his hands in the sign against evil. In her newly woken state, his sister resembled something similar to a spawn out the deepest reaches of hell. Akamaru allowed an eye to slit open as Kianna used a variety of colorful words to tell her brother what she thought of his feeble attempt at humor, but he quickly shut it again when she'd calmed down. Kiba felt as if his sensitive eardrums had ruptured. "Practicing to be a Banshee, are you? Cripes...NO! I take it back!" Kiba said hastily when he sensed another eruption coming. "Sorry, sorry!"

"You'd better be," Kianna growled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Now could you please tell me why you were yapping at the wall loud enough for me to hear it?"

"Hinata," the younger Inuzuka stated, his eyes taking on a dreamy cast. "My living angel...the only woman for me..." Once he was rolling, Kiba launched into an in-depth explanation of why Hinata was _the_ One, and why, theoretically, it made perfect sense for Hinata to be with him, since their union would produce the best-looking offspring when compared with the combination of the other insignificant (and less attractive) males that Hinata could think to mate with. Kianna was lost in the amount of illogical nonsense that was pouring from her brother's mouth, but she did not mention that to him. Instead, she nodded or shook her head whenever she figured it was appropriate, only deigning to venture a comment when Kiba's long-winded speech came to a close.

"That's all well and good, but you still need to _get_ the girl," Kianna pointed out.

Kiba heaved a sigh. "Oh, I _tried_, she just hasn't given me a definitive answer yet." Earlier thoughts and worries sprang forth, and Kiba conceived a new list of things that he could have done or changed or said differently when he broached the subject of his affection with...well...with the _object _of his affection, which of course started the cycle all over again, and Kianna was forced to endure another hour of her brother's ravings. In the meantime, Akamaru thanked his lucky stars that he was not the one on the receiving end of Kiba's singular discourse and managed to tune out the sound of the human's voice before settling down into a real nap.

**He had better be calm by the time I wake...**

* * *

Hinata's journey back into consciousness was an abrupt venture, as she was jolted awake within seconds by the repeated banging on her door. She was groggy and disheveled as she lurched to admit her persistent visitor, and she tripped over her own two feet before she could actually accomplish the task of getting the door open, determined that she would skewer whoever waited on the other side. Her cousin nearly rapped on Hinata's nose when the surface he was pounding on disappeared, and he had the decency to look a trifle sheepish for all of two seconds before he resumed his normal haughty attitude.

"It's a little late to still be lying around in bed, you know," Neji said, crossing his arms over his chest. Hinata attempted to glare while simultaneously rubbing sleep from her eyes, but it was not working too well.

"What time _is_it? Late in your standards is not the same in mine."

"Nine thirty." While he found Hinata's current endeavor quite comical, to say the least, Neji's features did not betray even a hint of amusement.

"It's Saturday." Hinata said, dropping her hand in disbelief. "As in, weekend...do you understand the concept of weekend? Obviously you don't," Hinata muttered under her breath. Neji still did not budge from her doorway.

"In case you forgot, you were supposed to meet me on the training field at eight thirty, Miss Sleeping...Whatever." Neji leaned forward to take a closer look at his cousin, and smirked. "You look like hell. Something happen last night?"

"Oh, now he cares about my business," Hinata said to no one in particular, and began stripping off her nightclothes, regardless of Neji, who, despite having the inhuman ability to make his face blank at will, could not hold back the heat that was rising in his cheeks.

"Hinata! What are you _doing_?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I need to put on proper clothing if I'm going to spar with you."

Neji immediately turned his back, spluttering, and thus missed Hinata's triumphant expression. She had hoped that Neji would have gotten so embarrassed that he would leave entirely, but his back was good enough. Through the years, she and her cousin had come to an unspoken agreement that while they _were_ fond of each other, they would never take pains to show it. There was still a great deal of frustration that existed between them, as Hinata was from the Main family and Neji was from the Branch family, but the two had come up with a solution to that problem by taking it out on the training ground. Hinata felt a tinge of guilt as she pulled on a pair of cotton breeches and a sleeveless tunic that she secured around her waist with a sash: she _had_ forgotten about Neji in light of recent events.

When she was satisfied with her attire, Hinata poked Neji between his shoulder blades and urged him forward. "Let me brush my teeth really quick and splash some water on my face, and we can go."

Neji replied with a noncommittal shrug. "Fine." He leaned up against the wall by the bathroom and tapped his fingers against his crossed arms, his curiosity threatening to get the better of him. _She really looks worn out, and I haven't seen her like that in years. Something's up, I can tell. _

"Enlightening moment?" Hinata asked, startling Neji out of his thoughts. She smiled sweetly at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"When I figure out how to get rid of you for good without this blasted seal rupturing my brain, I'll let you know." He retorted dryly. "You've become much more of a nuisance now that you've 'reinvented' yourself, I say."

Hinata waved that off. "Oh you're just jealous because you couldn't change even if you wanted to, since you're made of wood." She poked him again to illustrate. "See? Wood."

Neji shot her a sidelong glance, a cross between a smile and a scowl on his face. "You really are something, kid," he said, and then shook his head. "I still find it hard to believe that this isn't all just an elaborate farce you've got going. The old Hinata has to be lurking around in the shadows somewhere."

"Well of course she is. I'm never going to be able to get rid of her for good, but that doesn't mean I have to let her out, ne? She's comfortable in her shadows, so I may as well let her stay there."

"Fair point," Neji conceded, and, in an uncharacteristic move, circled Hintata's head in a one-armed hug. "I'm glad she's out of the way, because there is so much more satisfaction to be had in defeating you when you aren't cowering from me."

"Say that again when you're looking up at the clouds on the training ground," Hinata shot back, and began to run. Neji stared at her retreating form for a few moments before he took off after her, and the sound of shouted insults permeated the air.

It was a beautiful day, and Hinata was happy to be outside and moving around. The sparring match with her cousin got her blood flowing, and she gradually became more awake the longer they fought. Both participants resorted to using Byakugan, though the match ended in a stalemate. Still, they had drained each other considerably, and Hinata was feeling quite proud of herself as she and Neji sat side by side on the turf afterwards. Her skills had improved a great deal.

Neji allowed himself to fall back against the ground, with his arms cushioning his head. "Out with it," he demanded suddenly. "I _hate_ secrets, and I think I have every right to know what's going on, since I'm supposed to be your protector and all."

Hinata arched her brows. "Tell me you aren't being serious, or I'm going to be scared."

Snorting, Neji replied, "You're sharp, and I'm a bad liar. Let's pretend then, shall we, that I _am _devoted to you out of the bottom of my heart so you can appease me."

"What a pleasant notion," Hinata bantered. The feelings she had hoped would miraculously disappear after sleep began to quail, making it known that they were still alive and kicking, and she wished it were possible to get inside her own head to beat them down with a large stick. _You asked for this, cousin mine. It's your fault for breaking the dam wide open. _

"Well..."

And thus began the tale. Neji did not know what to say when Hinata finished, but he was able to conclude that he would not want to be in her position, and was grateful that his standing with Tenten was solid. Having more than friendly feelings for oneperson was enough of a challenge, let alone two people at the same time. However, the answer as to whom Hinata should choose was clear in Neji's male mind.

"Kiba's the one that went out on a limb to get your attention. It takes a lot for a guy to get the courage to do that, and he put himself on the line for you. I give him credit, even if he does talk too much for my taste."

Hinata chewed on her lip, her brow furrowed. "I _know_ that, Neji, trust me." She smiled a bit at the memory of Kiba as he spilled out his heart to her, how sincere his features were...the kiss on her forehead... "And I know that Shino hasn't said anything outright, but something tells me he wouldn't do that to begin with unless he was sure of how I'd react." Burying her head in between her knees, Hinata's voice was muffled when she continued. "I might be seeing things that aren't really there...but what if I'm not? I could be throwing away something wonderful in a single move...I just...I have no idea what to do."

"You can't leave Kiba hanging, Hinata," Neji pointed out gently as he sat up. "At least tell him yes or no, and soon. There's nothing wrong with going out with him once, though, you know? That way you can get an idea of whether or not there's anything between you, and you can break it off before it gets too serious if you don't feel it."

Everything about this situation was odd, but the fact that Hinata was receiving advice, and good advice at that, from Neji made it even more so. However, those words coming from her cousin meant more than they would from anyone else, and she reasoned that it would be prudent to do what he said. _He's right. There's no harm in testing the waters. Kiba may turn out to be the winner in the end, but I won't know unless I give him a shot. _There were still doubts laced with her resolve, but Hinata did not pay them heed now. It was time to grow up and face what was happening, and she would get nowhere by tossing conflicting emotions back and forth.

"Thank you, Neji," Hinata said, and placed her hand over his, giving it a brief squeeze. "Maybe you aren't as wooden as I thought."

Knowing that it was his turn to say something catty to keep up appearances, Neji replied, "And you aren't a hag, I suppose." Before Hinata could land a slap, Neji stood to his feet and beckoned. "What do you say to another go?"

"I'd say that's a fantastic idea."

_

* * *

_

_I'm becoming an insomniac_, Shino thought to himself as he lay in bed. It was well into morning, but he had no desire to get up, and he didn't think his body would want to cooperate with him, anyway, not after another night of sleeplessness. _Whoever said that being in love is a wonderful feeling had no idea what they were talking about. I think I'd rather have all of the hairs pulled out of my head one at a time than go through this. Maybe I should swear a vow of celibacy and become a monk. That would work._

**I do not believe you realize the implications of such a rash action**, said a small voice. A Destruction Bug passed through the barriers of Shino's skin and crawled onto his nose. **You are young still, and have not experienced the pleasures of a mate. I believe your thinking would be greatly altered then, Shino-human. **

"Good morning to you, too, Echo," Shino grumbled, going cross-eyed by trying to see the bug.

**Do not tease him. He is having a crisis. **Another bug, Echo's female counterpart, appeared on Shino's nose.

**Yes, and because of a female, no less. Females are often the cause of troubles, I have noticed. In that, humans and Bugs are no different. **

The human was forced to choke back his laughter upon that statement, as Hex would have made him pay dearly if he were to take amusement on her account. He had angered her once, and only once, before, and she retaliated by eating enough of his chakra to incapacitate him for a week. Shino did not envy Echo the punishment he would receive later.

Hex gave the equivalent of a scoff. **Were you not just saying that there are certain pleasures to having a mate, Echo? I believe you have contradicted yourself. **

**It is pleasant to have a mate, **Echo replied in an unmoved tone.** I will not deny that. But females are still troublesome creatures. They seem to enjoy watching males suffer before baiting them, and the torment does not stop once the baiting has taken place. However, I will concede that I would rather have a mate than not. Does that satisfy you, my dear? **

Even though she was a bug, Shino swore that Hex was blushing.

**Perhaps. I shall have to give the matter a bit more consideration before I choose to forgive you or not. **

**Do you see, Shino-human? This is what I meant by torment. Hex feels the need to do this to me often, though I suppose I am no better for allowing her to. **

"I guess that's the curse our gender is plagued with, my friend. Hinata's running my heart through a blender, though she has no idea." He sighed. "If only I could tell her what I want to...it would make my life much easier."

**I should still enjoy sampling the dog-human's chakra. Yours is fine, Shino-human, but it becomes bland after a time. It has been so long since we have had a new flavor. **Echo said, sounding quite like a predator seeking its prey.

"And I told you, you'll have to settle for mine. Kiba's my _friend_, Echo. I don't think he'd appreciate it if I let you have at him." Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, however, the idea wasn't all that appalling, though Shino was immediately ashamed of himself when he realized what he was contemplating.

**Stop acting so spoiled, Echo. It does you little credit. **Hex teased. **Our supply of chakra is satisfactory for our needs. **

**_Satisfactory_, **Echo grumbled. **Not 'Exceeds Expectations.' Well, what do you plan to do then, Shino-human? You said, 'I will handle this my own way,' but what _is_ your own way? You have still made no move in one direction or the other, and your time is growing short. The dog-human will have your female in his grasp if you do not act quickly. **

Shino picked that moment to sit up, though the bugs still remained perched on his nose. Now was the time for drastic action. Kiba was not hesitating with his advances on Hinata, and if Shino didn't make his feelings known, he would be the one who ended up in the dust. _I _have_ to just get this over with, and I'll deal with the consequences later. Yes, Kiba's my friend, and I hate that I'll be the one who makes us enemies, but...it's either him or me to win her, and it sure as hell better be me! _

"I'm going to tell her," Shino announced, going to his closet and rifling through it for something suitable to wear. "There's no use hiding it anymore."

* * *

"That's it," Kiba burst out, pacing back and forth across the floor. "I can't stand the waiting! I'm going to talk to her again. I have to. Yes, that's what I'm going to do, damn it!"

Kianna still sat on the bed, her eyes glazed over. "That's nice," she mumbled absently. "You just run along and do that then, and I'll stay here and sleep." The thought of sleeping was very exciting, particularly since her entire morning had been wasted. "Sleep..."

"Er...right," Kiba yanked open his dresser drawers and began flinging articles of clothing over his shoulder. "Not that...blech..._definitely_ not that...this one might be nice, oh but it's wrinkled, so forget it...AHA! There you are!" Kiba pulled out a black ribbed sweater. "Perfect! I know Hinata likes black," he said, nodding to himself. Once he was dressed, he sprang to the bathroom to check his appearance and attempted to get his hair in some semblance of order, remembering the cologne at the last second. Kianna only made out a blur as Kiba blew back into his room and tore apart his underwear drawer, and she barely managed to dodge a pair of boxers that went flying in her direction.

"Watch it! I don't want your pubic residue on my face!"

"They're clean! Sheesh..." Kiba muttered, but he laughed when he thought about what his sister had just said. "_Pubic residue_? What the hell is that? You dirty, dirty girl."

"Oh sod off," Kianna said, but she giggled in spite of herself. "Now get out of here! Run like the wind...and all that stuff."

The cologne in hand, Kiba gave a theatric bow and exited, only realizing when he was outside that his sister had ordered him out of his own room. "Whatever," he shrugged, and set off in the direction of the Hyuuga main family compound. He was not paying much attention to his surroundings, because otherwise he would have noticed another person heading in that very same direction, but as fate would have it, he saw Shino right as he barreled into him.

"Woah!" Kiba exclaimed. "Hey, sorry about that, buddy..." He stopped when he saw what Shino was wearing and raised an eyebrow. "Where're you going all dressed up?"

"I could ask the same of you," Shino said, also raising an eyebrow. He lifted his sunglasses and let them rest on his forehead. Just because Shino knew exactlywhere Kiba was going did not mean he had to reveal that fact.

"Well, you can tell first, if you want," Kiba said casually, though he was getting very suspicious.

"Oh no," Shino replied, waving his hand, "You go first, I insist."

"_No_," Kiba said with more force, highly suspicious now. "It's all right. Go ahead." _What in the name of all that's holy is going on here? Shino _never_ wears stuff like this! Is he having a rendezvous with a girl, maybe? _

_Crap. Oh well...I wanted Hinata to know first, but I'm going to have to put up with Kiba once I tell her, anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter. _"I have some things I need to tell Hinata," Shino said in an offhand way, his eyes meeting with Kiba's. "Is that fine with you?"

It took a few moments for Kiba to make the connection, but when he did, it was as if the heavens had opened up and choruses of angels were blasting their horns right in his ears. "You...Hinata...like..." Those three words _did_fit together in his head, just not coming out of his mouth. Perhaps if they were rearranged... "YOU LIKE HINATA?" He bellowed. "What...since when...I never..."

"For about as long as you've liked her, maybe even longer," Shino cut in.

"But... WAIT A MINUTE!" Kiba was completely lost now. "What was with all that stuff you said yesterday, huh? 'Oh, if you like her, tell her, and blah, blah, blah!' What the HELL Shino!"

"Yeah, I know I was stupid, okay? But when I found out you liked her too I panicked. What would you have done if you were in my position?"

"I WOULD HAVE—" Kiba began, but he cut himself off upon further consideration. "Crap," was all he could manage after that.

"Exactly," Shino agreed.

Kiba began pacing furiously. "Well this is just not going to work! We can't share her! I mean, that's absurd! And, well...sorry pal, but I'm not backing down, and I have a feeling you're not either."

"No, I don't think so."

All of a sudden, Kiba's face became feral and he grinned, showing all of his teeth. "It looks like this is war," he growled, sounding quite doggish, though his romantic side started to shine through. "A noble quest to win the heart of a maiden as fair as the sky! A crusade of passion wrought between two desperate knights who seek the same end! A..."

"If that's the only way to solve this, then you're on, dog-breath." Shino declared, smirking. "And may the best man win."

Kiba's answering smirk spoke volumes. "Which will be me, of course, bug-brain."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"See about what?" A female voice inquired. Shino and Kiba froze.

Hinata had arrived.

* * *

DUM DE DUM DUM! Yes, I know...the story has taken a turn down comedy lane, but...well...mix the comedy with the tragedy, right:grins: I hope you all enjoyed it! As always, the reviews send me sky-high, so please indulge me! Pwease? I love you guys! 


	4. The Right and Honorable Quest of Sir Bug...

And so, Shino and Kiba squared off against each other with their fair maiden in attendance, and, naturally, Shino used his mad skill, utterly defeating his foe. He confessed his feelings to Hinata, and she did the same, and all was as it should be...

NOT!

Tee-hee! I hate to say it, but things are about to get a bit crazier now that Kiba's on a roll, and the madness is only just beginning! BWAH-HA-HA! (I'm so bad...don't hate me too much for this ) Once again, the reviews have made me SO HAPPY I COULD BURST:bursting: Er, right, so while I go and pick up the pieces of myself, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Right and Honorable Quest of Sir Bug-Brain and Sir Dog-Breath**

* * *

"_See about what_?"

Time seemed to stand completely still.

Kiba did not move.

Shino did not move.

Both sets of eyes were fixed upon the slight figure of the girl who stood before them, her head cocked to the side. She appeared tired and sweaty, as if she had just emerged from a fight, which she had.

In his head, Kiba was already beginning to form a plan, so before Shino could go and ruin it by saying something stupid, he blurted quickly, "About where we're going to take you for lunch!" Putting what he believed to be a charming smile on his face, Kiba elaborated. "We figured it would be nice to have a little Team 8 reunion, wouldn't you say?"

_What the _hell_is he doing? _Shino thought frantically. _Is he out of his _mind_? Hinata isn't going to buy that! _I_don't even buy it! _

As if he sensed what Shino was thinking, Kiba moved back a fraction and stepped on the other boy's foot.

_"Not a word," _he mouthed, barely moving his lips. Shino glared at him, but remained silent.

Hinata had the distinct feeling that she had been dropped into a very strange fairy tale. Here were the two people who, in the course of a few days, had been playing a mental tug-of-war inside her head, sloshing her emotions around to the point where she could not distinguish what her heart was trying to tell her, and they both looked as if they had stepped out of a trendy fashion magazine. Not only that, but she could feel a tenseness in the air that radiated off of the two of them like dry heat. She had missed something important, of that she was certain. Before she realized what she was doing, her pointer fingers came together in a furious succession of taps.

Shino and Kiba noticed.

_"Do something!"_ Shino hissed, nudging Kiba hard in the side. _"You upset her!" _

"We couldn't come to an agreement about where we wanted to go, but since you're here, you can just tell us!" Kiba said brightly. "Isn't that right, _Shino_?"

_I'll kill him, I swear..._

"Er, yeah! Yeah, that's right! So...wherever you want to go, we'll go."

The tapping stopped.

Hinata's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You want to take me to lunch," she stated.

As one, the two boys bobbed their heads in conformation.

"A Team 8 reunion."

Their heads bobbed again.

There was definitely something fishy going on; Hinata could almost smell it. However, she could not quite put her finger on whatever **it** was. She supposed that Shino and Kiba could have been planning this outing for some time, but if that were so, wouldn't they have come prepared with the exact place they were to take her? And then there was the fact that the only reason she'd stumbled upon her former teammates in the first place was because she'd heard raised voices, and she was curious as to whom the voices belonged. Shino and Kiba had been fighting with each other, she knew, and she found it hard to believe that they would make such a fuss over a restaurant.

None of it added up.

Unless...

_Unless Shino and Kiba were both coming here to talk to me, and they ran into each other on the way. _

Almost as soon as she'd thought that, she felt ridiculous.

_That can't be it! I'd have to have a pretty high opinion of myself to imagine that they _both_ care about me! No, there must be another explanation...there has to be! Maybe...maybe Kiba was nervous about seeing me again, and he convinced Shino to come along so he wouldn't have to be alone with me? That makes sense. And...perhaps they really were arguing about where to go, then..._

As shaky as her logic was, Hinata did not want to delve into the other possibilities. She didn't think she could handle them right now.

"Well... that would be wonderful," she answered, smiling. "It's been a long time since the three of us been able to hang out together, and I've missed that. I'd need to get cleaned up a bit first, though. I hardly look presentable compared to you two."

_Oh man, that was _way _too close, _Kiba thought, running a hand through his hair. _For a minute there, I believed for sure that Hinata figured I was lying out my eyeballs, and that would have been _bad_. Like...catastrophic, even. I'm walking a dangerous line here...Shino's going to have a canary when he finds out what I'm up to, but it's _his_ fault we're in this situation to begin with, damn it! I don't see why he had to go and like Hinata, too...ARGH! Oh well, he doesn't stand a _chance_ against me! Heh, that guy couldn't be romantic to save his life, so I've got this in the bag. _

A smirk found its way to Kiba's face, as he was quite proud of his own cleverness in the matter.

"Why don't you go and do that now then, and Shino and I can chill until you're ready." Kiba said, resting a hand on Hinata's shoulder. He felt the moisture of her sweat. "Were you fighting or something?"

"Mm-hmm, with Neji. It's a little custom we have to beat each other up on a regular basis," she said, and Kiba looked at her in horror. "Oh no, no, we both agreed to it, Kiba, really. He's not taking advantage of me, I promise!" Hinata smiled, and patted his cheek. "It's quite fun, to tell the truth, and it helps to ease the tension between us."

"Oh," Kiba said, though he sounded doubtful. "If he ever lays a hand on you in anger, I'll beat him senseless, I hope you know. I don't trust that guy."

Shino rolled his eyes. _I knew about her matches with Neji a long time ago, and you're just finding out now? Idiot. Neji would never _dream_ of hurting her, especially with that seal on his forehead. _

"Are you calling Hinata a weakling?" He snapped, unable to resist the urge. "She can handle Neji just fine, I've seen her."

Kiba felt a vein begin to pulse somewhere in his forehead. _Why you little..._ "I knowwhat she's capable of, Shino. You—" He had been about to say something rude, but he thought the better of it. Hinata would grow suspicious if they started ripping each other's heads off in front of her. Instead, he forced himself to say calmly, "I only wanted to call attention to the fact that I'm watching out for her, that's all."

"I appreciate it—" Hinata began, wanting to change the subject, as this one seemed to strike a nerve, but Shino talked over her.

"And who says she needs watching over, huh? Do you have any idea how hard she's worked to get to where she is now? Hinata did all that so that people wouldn't shelter her anymore!"

Though it was not possible, Hinata swore that she saw steam shooting from Kiba's ears. The smile he now wore was forced.

"Yes, thank you for telling me what I was aware of," He said through clenched teeth.

Shino's eyes narrowed.

Kiba's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! Come on inside, okay? I'll only take a minute," Hinata said quickly, grabbing a boy by each arm and towing them along with her, chattering at the top of her lungs.

_Oh dear...oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. They...they're just a little tense, that's all. I'll bet Kiba sprang this on Shino right before they came...yes, I can see him doing that. Shino must be grumpy because he's tired. The poor thing...he's got circles under his eyes, like he hasn't slept in weeks. _

When they reached the compound, Hinata showed her friends to a comfortable sitting room and, after assuring them that she would not be long, hurried to shower and dress. She felt apprehensive about leaving them alone together, but she kept telling herself that nothing was out of the ordinary. Shino and Kiba's friendship had always been rocky, and she'd had to divert their attention from each other quite a few times when the three were Genins. Granted, their tempers had cooled considerably since then, but they still had the tendency to get snappy when they were out of sorts.

"Of course," Hinata said out loud as the water from the shower rained down on her. "It all makes perfect sense." She reached for a bar of soap, remembering that she had yet to give Kiba an answer. "See? He's worked up over that, Shino's tired, and I'm confused." The soap was slippery in her hands, and she looked down at it, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm confused," she repeated to the soap, as if she expected it to answer her, which it did not. She continued anyway. "Kiba likes me, that's a fact. He told me himself he does. And it was sweet of him to get upset about Neji. But did you hear what Shino said?"

The soap was silent.

"He said that I was strong, that I could take care of myself." In a softer tone, she added, "I always wanted to hear those words, you know. I hated it when other people had to defend me. It made me feel horrible, to see others risk themselves for me. That's why I changed, that's why I can't be who I used to be anymore. I do miss her sometimes...her gentleness...and...Shino knows that. He knows me, he knows that underneath, I still need to be reassured of myself, or I'll fall apart. He _understands_..."

The hand holding the soap now resembled a dried prune. Hinata stared, and started to laugh. "I guess I've been in here too long, haven't I? Thanks for listening, though."

_I'm talking to soap. There is something seriously wrong with me. _

Hinata sighed, and let the water run over her head.

_I don't know if Kiba understands me the way Shino does. _

She sighed again.

_I'm confused..._

* * *

"What the HELL was all that about?" Shino seethed after Hinata left. He leaned up against the mantle of the fireplace, his arms crossed. Kiba sat on a couch nearby, one foot tapping out a rhythm on the ground. "You are _so_lucky that she didn't catch on to you, moron."

"Yeah, well it was a pretty close thing," Kiba growled back. "What did you have to get all riled up for? I _told_ you to keep your mouth shut!"

**My dislike of the dog-human is growing. **Echo's voice sounded in Shino's mind. **He had better have a good reason for his actions, or I shall disobey your orders and feast on him. **

_At this rate, I may just let you_, Shino thought back. _Hold tight for now, though, please? I want to hear what he has to say._

Echo sighed. **Very well. **

"Are you going to tell me what was running through that head of yours?" Shino demanded, "Or do I have to resort to other methods to get it out of you? I'm royally ticked off right now, so I'd advise you to hurry."

Kiba glared at him, and the feral look returned to his face. "You'll find out soon enough. Hinata could come down at any time, and I don't want to risk her overhearing things that she shouldn't."

As much as Shino desired to protest, he knew that Kiba had a point.

"Fine," he conceded, albeit grudgingly.

Silence followed, as neither had any desire to speak to the other. Shino was still too irritated for civil conversation, and Kiba was too preoccupied with the details of executing his plan to focus on anything else. By the time Hinata rejoined them, Shino and Kiba had gotten to the point where they could look at each other without scowling, which was a definite improvement.

"So, where to?" Kiba asked, getting to his feet.

Hinata held her chin. "There's a nice café near the outskirts that I visit with Naruto and Sakura every now and then. Can we go there?"

"I know the place," Shino said, nodding. "Why don't we?"

Lunch was a subdued affair. Hinata took pains to steer the conversation in the opposite direction of where it threatened to turn and Shino and Kiba followed her lead willingly. Though they tried to appear as if everything was normal, Hinata noticed that her teammates were being almost too polite to each other when they spoke, though she did not mention that. Avoiding another outburst was her goal for now. Of course, throughout the entire meal, she could not help but think of what she needed to do.

_I have to give Kiba an answer...not now with Shino here, but some time today..._

She looked at Shino, who was rubbing at an eye vigorously while Kiba yakked on about how beautiful the weather was and other such unimportant things.

_Oh Shino...you really should have stayed at home and slept. _

"...I mean, this breeze is fantastic, don't you think, Hinata?"

"Hmm?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Kiba's voice. "Oh, yes, it's lovely."

"And the flowers are all in bloom, too," He added, though such a statement was obvious to anyone who had eyes.

Hinata smiled. "They are, aren't they? Ino must have quite a selection at the shop now."

"I think we've covered the weather enough, wouldn't you say?" Shino put in. "That kind of talk is for acquaintances, not friends."

The tell-tale pulse in Kiba's forehead was back.

"Right you are, Shino, as always," Kiba replied, his voice dripping sweetness. "What would you like to talk about, then?"

"Oh, I don't know," Shino said, his voice equally sugar-coated. "What you plan on doing over our break from missions, perhaps? I hear the _fishing_ is quite good this year."

Kiba's face blanched, and his eyes went wide for a moment. Under the table, Shino felt a sharp kick to his shin, and he bit the inside of his lip to keep from swearing.

"We should train together some time," Hinata said quickly. "Or you could come and help me with the girls. They love it when mysterious fellows drop in on practices." She winked at Shino, who blushed.

Kiba noticed.

"Is that so?" He said. "I'll have to come by, then. I'm sure I can do better than _some_ people in demonstrating techniques."

Shino leaned forward with his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his folded hands.  
"You know Taijutsu? My, I _am _surprised. I've never seen you use it before."

The other boy's mouth opened and closed, a series of squeaks issuing from his throat. Hinata chose that moment to change the subject yet again, and the rest of the outing passed without any further mishaps.

"I had a nice time," she said as they neared Hinata's house. "Did you?"

"Of course we did!" Shino and Kiba replied in unison and then looked at each other. Kiba wrapped an arm around Shino's shoulder and he did the same, both laughing hysterically. The Hyuuga compound was now in sight.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but there's so little time and so much to do!" Kiba exclaimed, dragging Shino away. "Farewell, fair maiden! We shall see you again soon!"

Hinata stared at their retreating backs, her mouth hanging open.

_What is up with that? What are they_ doing?_And how am I supposed to give Kiba an answer now? Did he forget about that already?_

"This is getting way too strange for me," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

_I wonder where they were going in such a hurry..._

* * *

"WHAT?" Shino bellowed. He and Kiba were in the woods behind Shino's house, and Kiba had just explained his proposition. "There's no way I'm agreeing to that! It's...it's wrong! Just... wrong!"

"Ah," Kiba smirked, "So you're too chicken to go up against me, eh? Afraid that I'll humiliate you, is that it? You have good reason to back out now, I must say."

Something snapped.

"Chicken? CHICKEN? HAH!" Shino jabbed his pointer finger against Kiba's chest. "I'm going to beat you so badly you'll wish you'd never been born," he said menacingly. "Name the terms."

Kiba's smirk grew wider. "I knew you'd come around."

"Terms," Shino repeated with more force.

"One, loser bows out for good, no exception."

Shino nodded.

"Two, whoever receives a kiss first is the winner."

_Oh no...oh, that's not good...not good at all..._ "Fine," Shino spat.

"And that's it. The rest is no-holds-barred type of deal."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "How will we know who got kissed first?"

Of course, Kiba was ready for that. "Using this," he said, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Paper?"

"This is not just any paper, my dear knight. I'll put a seal on it after we sign our names in blood, and it'll let us know when the bet has been won."

"And might I ask how?"

"Oh, you'll know, trust me. So, are you in?"

Shino looked from the paper to Kiba and back.

"Let's roll."

* * *

OOOOO! I'm evil, evil, evil! BWAH-HA-HA-HA! Please don't hate me...I couldn't make things THAT easy:grins evilly: You know the drill. Give the button a clickeroo! (I love you guys, I really do) 


	5. When in Doubt, Give her Flowers

Er...HI GUYS:dodges flying food items: Don't be mad! I promise, while there shall be a bit of angst, the humor will ultimately win out in the end. At least, I think it will... :grins: Hold tight, eh?

**To all my reviewers: **Honestly, this story has been a challenge to write so far, but your encouragement has helped immensely. I know I've said I love ya before, but I can't say it enough! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you, thank you, thank you:tosses out cookies:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: When in Doubt, Give her Flowers**

* * *

"What am I going to do? I can't _believe_I got myself into this! What was I thinking? I _wasn't _thinking! I can't do this. How am I going to get her to kiss me before Kiba? How am I going to get her to kiss me at _all_?"

Shino buried his head in his hands. He and his brother sat at the kitchen table, and he had just finished relating the entire fiasco. Jiro calmly peeled an apple with a sharp knife.

"I'd say you're in trouble," he stated as the skin of the apple fell in strips on a plate.

"Gee," Shino said sarcastically, "thanks a bunch, Jiro. I couldn't have figured that out by myself if you hadn't told me."

Jiro looked up from the apple, one of his brows raised. "Oh dear," he sighed tragically, "My brother has succumbed to the curse of teenage angst. And I thought that we'd moved past that stage, since you _are_ almost twenty, after all, but I see that I was mistaken."

_Is he trying to be funny?_

"I do _not_ have angst!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"You do, because you're arguing with me. Normal Shino is more composed, and he allows things to kind of slide off." Jiro motioned with his hand. "Smooth, like."

As irritated as he was, the more Shino thought about it, the more he came to believe that his brother might be right.

_I have been moody the past few days, haven't I? _

**Yes, **Echo replied, even though Shino had not asked for another opinion on the matter.

"I have good reason though!" He said out loud, answering both his brother and the Bug. "If Kiba wins the bet, then any chance I have to be with Hinata is gone! I'm such an _idiot_! It figures, the one time I let my temper get the better of me is the worst time possible."

Jiro nodded. "And the peanut gallery says Amen to that."

"Do you have any idea how immensely unhelpful you're being?" Shino asked, exasperated. Seeing his brother with the apple, he decided that he wanted one as well, and reached for the basket in the middle of the table.

"Of course."

To avoid a soaring blood pressure, Shino focused on his apple. When Jiro was in one of these moods, it was impossible to talk sense with him.

"I'm surprised at you, to be honest," Jiro said between mouthfuls of fruit. "You know how Kiba is, and yet you let him get under your skin. Now, if it had been me, I would've told him to kiss his own behind and gone after Hinata."

_Calm, Shino. You are calm._

**No you are not, **Echo put in.

_I _am_ calm..._

"Jiro, do me a favor and just stop talking, okay?" He said evenly, "I think we'll both be much happier that way."

Jiro snorted. "But I thought I had such a pleasant voice. You wound me so."

_Calm..._

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I'M GOING TO DIE ALL ALONE BECAUSE I'M A STUPID, USELESS MORON, AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO STAND BY AND WATCH!" Shino bellowed, his vocal chords protesting with this new use. It was a rare thing for him to get so worked up that he shouted, but every last one of his buttons had been pushed at present, and there was only one thing to do after that. Jiro dropped his apple in shock, and Shino felt a strange sense of satisfaction.

_Serves him right for provoking me. _

"Whoa! Chill out, for cripes sake! Look, there's plenty of stuff we can do to fix this, okay?"

"Please, do tell. I'd like to know," Shino croaked, his throat raw.

_I'm never doing that again..._

"Er..." Jiro scratched his head and fidgeted a bit. "Well...you can...erm...oh bother. My experiences with women have all been ghastly, so I guess I have no room to criticize you," he conceded.

Shino sank into his chair, sighing. "What I need is a girl to talk to, so I can figure out what it is that girls like. That's the ideal solution—" He paused, thinking back on his days as a Genin on a three man team, when his sensei had been...

"Kurenai!" He blurted.

Jiro stared. "Who?"

"My old sensei!" Shino replied excitedly. "She's a girl, so she'll be able to help me out! Plus, she _was_ my sensei, so that tips the scale in my favor, since she'll be more willing to give me advice. She seemed to like me well enough."

"Probably because you weren't so talkative back in those days," Jiro observed.

"Oh whatever," Shino waved his hand. "I thought you _wanted_ to have a more sociable younger brother. You've been harping on me for years, hypocrite." He got to his feet. "I'm going to see her now, because I can't waste any more time. I'll bet Kiba's already up to something."

Jiro watched Shino leave, shaking his head.

**The Other is quite brave, **said Arrow, one of Jiro's Bugs. **I fear for his future sanity once this ordeal is over. **

"That makes two of us, buddy. Ah, well, he can handle himself. At least, I _hope_ he can."

**Your faith in your kin is admirable. **

"I try." _You'd better beat the snot out of him, Shino, or living with you is going to be an unpleasant experience, to be sure._

* * *

"Woah, woah, woah! WHAT did you do?" Kianna could hardly believe her ears. _I swear the whelp gets stupider with every year that passes. _

Kiba had gone back to his customary prowling back and forth across the floor. Akamaru rested on the top of his head, and his expression, despite the fact that he was a dog, resembled mild irritation.

**You may have gone too far this time, Kiba**, the dog said. **If I had known you left me behind to do that, I would have bitten you. **

Kiba's face became melancholy. "Well, that's not nice! You haven't bitten me since I was a pup!"

**Yes, I know. I am beginning to think that my judgment was poor. **

"He's right, idiot," Kianna growled. "Don't you know _anything_ about females? It's going to be much harder for Hinata having two lovesick puppies after her, and if she ever finds out about this bet, I promise you, she _won't_ be happy. I'd flay the both of you if it were me."

"I'm sorry!" Kiba exclaimed. "I got...caught up in the moment! I'm going to have a _true _quest, like a knight!" The dreamy cast returned to his eyes. "A valiant knight risking everything to woo his lady fair! A knight who doesn't balk from any foe! A knight—"

"Who needs to shut up before I kill him!" Kianna interrupted. "Good lord. I feel sorry for Hinata. She's got a fool like you on her tail...blech."

If he were a balloon, Kiba would have deflated.

"I'm sorry for being a romantic," he muttered.

"All right, so now what? How are you going to 'woo' her, huh?"

"I was thinking some flowers," Kiba said in a monotone voice. "And maybe a candlelit dinner. Is that okay with you?"

Kianna raised her brows. "Oh...well, that's normal enough, I suppose. Flowers _are_ nice, I'll give you that. Dinners are too, come to think of it."

"Thanks," Kiba replied, though he was not enthusiastic about it. "Now that I have your blessing, oh picture of feminine wiseness, may I excuse myself from your luminous presence and get down to business? I have a lot to do."

Kianna looked at Akamaru. "I give you permission to bite him, if you'd like."

The dog grinned, and beat his tail against the back of his master's head, the equivalent of canine laughter.

"Oh, go on. Get out of here."

"You're too kind." _Horrid beast-woman. No wonder why you don't have any boyfriends..._

"Weren't you leaving?" Kianna inquired, her hands on her hips. _Brat. I almost hope that Shino wins this bet. Kiba's on an ego-trip that's lasted nineteen years, and it's about time for him to have a taste of his own medicine. _

"Adieu, wench," Kiba said, and scurried out the door before he could receive the brunt of his sister's rage.

**I am amazed at how often you court with Death**, Akamaru said dryly.

"Meh. She deserved it."

**Whatever you say. **

Kiba was not paying attention. "Now, I need to go to the flower shop, though I think I may do that last. I'll get the food first..."

Akamaru sighed.

* * *

Almost as soon as the boys departed, Hinata decided that a heart-to-heart with Ino and Sakura was in order. The confusion that plagued her before only increased after what had just happened, and she needed help sorting it all out.

_I can't deny it: there is definitely something going on between Shino and Kiba. That little display proved it. Kiba was practically dragging Shino away._

She reached the Yamanaka flower shop in record time, yanking the door open so hard that the bell above it gave off more of a rattle than a tinkle. Looking towards the counter, she saw Ino standing behind it, and exulted in her luck.

The blond girl heard the bell, and glanced up from a magazine she'd been reading. "Hinata? What's—"

"I need a girl conference. I'm having a crisis, major."

She did not need to say any more. Ino calmly closed the magazine, went in the back to ask her mother to mind the desk for a bit, and linked her arm through Hinata's.

"I think Sakura's at home right now, so we'll check there first," Ino said on the way.

Luckily, her hunch was correct, and Sakura answered the door when Hinata and Ino got to her house. She was equally quick to throw on her sandals and grab a purse, and together, the three girls set out for their favorite park a few blocks over.

"Does this have something to do with what we talked about at the café?" Sakura inquired when they settled themselves on the grass.

Hinata nodded.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ino said, mock-indignant. "You had a conference without me? Come on, fill me in!"

"It was sort of a spontaneous thing," Hinata explained, smiling. "But, anyway, here's the short version. Kiba asked me out a few days ago--"

"He _did_?" Ino interrupted, her eyes going wide.

"I know, I said the same thing," Sakura agreed, nodding at Ino.

"Yeah, he did. So, he asked me out, but I'm not really sure how I feel about him. I haven't given him an answer yet for two reasons: One, I've been thinking about Shino an awful lot lately—"

"Wait, wait," Ino cut in again. "Shino? He's the quiet guy with the bugs, right?"

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, I've been thinking about him, and I don't know if there's just friendship between us, or something more than that. It's really been baffling me, but that isn't the worst part. Now, listen up, you haven't heard this, Sakura," Hinata looked at the pink-haired girl, "because it happened like, fifteen minutes ago. I had just finished sparring with my cousin, and I heard arguing, so I went to see who it was, and both Shino and Kiba were there, all dressed up. Kiba said something about the two of them wanting to take me to lunch, and they were really snippy with each other while we were together. This is where it gets odd, though. So, after lunch, they walked me home, and they were acting all sugar-sweet to each other, right, and then Kiba said a bunch of stuff about having a lot to do, and then he toted Shino away. If that isn't weird, I don't know what is. I mean, I _know_ Kiba. He doesn't forget things that easily, and I know he's been waiting for me to answer him. So _now _what do I do?"

Sakura and Ino exchanged glances.

"They were both dressed up?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"And they were snippy," Ino added.

"Very."

"Something's up," Sakura concluded.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I figured that much. I was sort of hoping you could tell me _what._"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other again.

"I'm inclined to believe that they both like you," Ino said. "That's the only thing that makes sense."

Sakura nodded. "I'm with her."

"No, no, that can't be it!" Hinata exclaimed, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I'm not all that special..."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Give me a break. Did you not notice all the stares that you were getting when we walked here? You're a knockout, frankly. And you have a nice personality, on top of that. There are plenty of reasons for two boys to be in love with you at the same time."

"Yeah, I totally agree," Sakura said. "You aren't a little girl anymore, Hinata, and you've made it so people can't ignore you. Have a little confidence, eh?"

"I suppose," Hinata said, though she was still skeptical. "That doesn't help me solve this problem though. If they both like me, which I highly doubt, then I'd have to choose between them...I don't know if I could do that."

"You'd be stuck in that position, anyway," Ino pointed out. "Didn't you just say that you think there may be something between you and Shino?"

_Oh...I never thought of that...oh dear..._

Hinata rested her head on her knees. "I'm not used to all this attention from boys...I don't know if I'm handling it very well..."

Sakura patted her on the back. "It'll work out in the end. Ino and I will always be here for support, remember that. You can come to us whenever, okay?"

"Thanks, guys."

Ino grinned. "Let's get some ice cream and watch stupid girly movies. That always helps. Besides, it's chilly out here."

Hinata smiled back. "It's chilly, and you want ice cream?"

"Ice cream is _always_ good, no matter what the weather's like. Come on."

* * *

Shino made his way briskly to the flower shop, repeating the words of his former sensei over and over in his head.

_"I know that I like flowers," Kurenai said, giving Asuma a significant look. The two had married a year ago, to no one's surprise. The other man blushed, and Kurenai winked at Shino. "And, compliments are good, especially when we're having a bad day. Women need to be assured of their appeal often, don't forget that." _

_She tapped her chin. "It's all about the little things, really. You know, like a touch, or a gesture...something that lets a woman know that you're thinking of her. I don't believe that Hinata is looking for someone who will shower her with expensive presents and take her out to fancy dinners. Once in a while, those things are nice, but it means more if you do something...genuine...does that make sense? I'm trying to explain...though it's kind of hard to put it into words." _

_But that had been enough for Shino. Her words made more sense than anything he'd heard in a while. _

_"Thanks. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." _

_Kurenai smiled. "I hope everything goes well. I always had an inkling that something of this sort would happen eventually."_

_"You did?" Shino asked, taken aback. _

_"Yes, I did. Hinata seems like the type of girl who would be a good match for you," she said, and patted his cheek. And I'm not surprised about Kiba, either, the rascal." She sighed. "Leave it to him to turn this into a scene right out of a tragic play." _

Shino snorted. "Tragic, indeed. This is more like a comedy of errors, and I'd rather be a spectator."

He rounded a bend and the flower shop was in sight.

So was Kiba.

"Oh not _again_!" Shino muttered. "Why does this keep happening?"

**Because you are unlucky**, Echo said.

"Shut up, Echo."

**Grouch. **

Closing his eyes, Shino counted to ten. "Okay, that's it. He said this was war, right? It's time for the bumbling Knight to make his stand, damn it!"

That decided, Shino marched into the shop.

Kiba had the same idea.

One boy stood at either end of the shop, and they glared at each other. Electricity seemed to shoot between their locked eyes.

"Not very original, are you?" Kiba smirked. "Going to try and win her with flowers, eh?" _Damn it! He's stealing my idea! That's not right! I'm the romantic here, not him! _

_Loser. You're doing the same thing as me!_

"At least I won't make them wilt by looking at them."

The sparks flew.

"You're asking for it, twinkle-toes!"

Shino thought about replying to that, but he didn't feel like wasting his breath. Instead, he turned his back on Kiba and began examining the flowers.

_Twinkle-toes? That's the best you can come up with? _

_He's ignoring me! _Kiba growled deep in his throat, and he, too, looked through the flowers, swearing at Shino in his head.

Occasionally, each would glance over a shoulder to check on the progress of the other, which did not aid matters much. The heaps of flowers to be purchased grew larger and larger as time went by. Shino did not know how he would manage to pay for everything, but at that point, he no longer cared.

_I said I was going to beat you, so that's what I'm going to do! _

Of course Kiba was thinking along the same lines. _You cannot defeat me, foul cretin! The noble Knight always prevails! HAH!_

Ino's mother watched the two boys as they frantically made to buy out her entire store, an eyebrow raised.

_It must be a girl_, she thought, shaking her head. _Men can be so silly when it comes to that sort of thing. Though I can't complain. They're bringing me business, after all. _

* * *

Hinata returned home that night from her day with the girls feeling refreshed. The ice cream turned out to be a very good idea, as did the movies. Of course, she did not expect to see what she saw when she walked through her front door.

"Someone obviously has a thing for you," Neji said as he emerged from another room.

That was an understatement.

Flowers of all shapes and kinds littered the main room of the compound. Everywhere she looked, there were flowers, flowers, and more flowers.

Hinata's jaw went slack.

"Wh—wh—wh—"

Neji grinned. "Have fun sorting all this out," he said, and plopped two small cards into her hand.

When she was able to tear her eyes from the mass of color, she looked down at the cards, and over at Neji.

"I didn't open them, but it was killing me." He said.

Her hands trembling, Hinata turned the first card over.

_From a Knight who loves you more than the earth._

Hinata's brow furrowed. There was no name. She looked at the other card.

_From a Knight who wants nothing more than to see you smile._

This card had no name, either.

Neji raised his brows. "It looks like we've got a bit of intrigue on our hands."

* * *

:grins: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I wanted to have this story finished before I go back to college in two weeks, but I don't think that's going to happen. My updates may not be as frequent, but I'm going to do my best, I promise!

:tosses out more cookies to everyone:


	6. The Once and Future Culinary Kings

So you guys like cookies, eh? Guess what? I've got more! But, these were made by Shino and Kiba, so...eat them at your own discretion...

:grins:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Once and Future Culinary Kings **

* * *

Hinata looked at the cards.

She looked at Neji.

She looked at the flowers.

"Neji, please tell me that you see the same thing I do. I'm not going mad, am I?"

There were many possible answers to be given to such a question, the most obvious being to tell Hinata that, yes, she was indeed going crazy, and should seek immediate medical attention. However, Neji was in a good mood today, and, since there was no one else around to hear him, he chose to be nice.

"If you're mad, then I am too."

"Oh good," Hinata said, and promptly sat down hard on the floor. Neji winced. From the looks of things, his cousin appeared as if she were about to lose all of her composure. He stood back, waiting for the explosion to come with bated breath...

Waiting...

Waiting...

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON? WHY DO I HAVE THE ENTIRE YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP IN MY HOUSE? ON MY FIREPLACE? ON MY COFFEE TABLE? ON MY CARPET? ON MY STAIRCASE?"

Clockwork.

Hinata turned her head, her eyes glinting with a crazed fire. For a split second, Neji feared that she would actually use her Byakugan and start breaking things, but she surprised him when the maniacal laughter began pouring from her lips instead

Not only had she lost all her marbles, but she was down right..._frightening_

_Uh-oh. This is a class-A meltdown, and I have no idea how to stop it. _

Though it was quite awkward, Neji dropped to the ground next to his hysterical cousin and patted her on the shoulder.

The laughter stopped, and Hinata flung herself at Neji, sobbing into his chest.

The situation had just moved beyond the point of plain awkward.

It was now _very_ awkward.

Neji could feel himself tense, and his mind went off on all sorts of tangents that he could not seem to reign in. Of course, Hinata was oblivious to his discomfort, and clung to him tighter.

_Red alert! _Neji's head screamed. _This is...hugging! We don't _do_ hugging! And...and crying! She's crying! All over the shirt...We're in the danger zone here! Abandon ship! S.O.S! AUGH! _

_Okay, okay...deep breaths...in and out...that's it. Don't hyperventilate, you idiot! It's Hinata, not Tenten. Hinata's family, not girlfriend. You don't have to worry about telling her you love her over and over even though she's heard it fifty billion million times, and no matter how many times you say it, it's never enough, because if you don't say it every two seconds, then 'you don't love me anymore' and blahdee blah blah..._

When Neji forced himself to think like that, he was able to get calmed down enough to appreciate the fact that it was his cousin in his arms, not his girlfriend. Tenten was one of the most emotional women he'd ever met, and she would have flown off the handle by now, for sure. Compared to her, Hinata's little outburst was mild.

"This is it," Hinata wailed. "I'm in hell, the demons are converging on me at once, and they're all wearing armor..." she continued wailing.

Neji let out a bark of laughter. The image that she'd just put into his head was more than amusing, and he pictured a swarm of miniature fiends waving swords around in the air.

"Am I really such a horrible person to deserve to be condemned, Neji?" Hinata demanded, pulling away enough to look him in the eye. The deranged spark had returned to her own, and that was enough incentive for Neji to toss out all other possible responses that would hint at Hinata's waning sanity and keep it positive.

"Of course not," he said jovially. "I'm the one who's condemned, when you look at it. _You_ don't have a curse seal on your forehead, now do you?"

Touché.

Hinata hung her head, the spark disappearing—while Neji heaved an inner sigh of relief—and said, "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"Moderately silly, yes."

Pouting, Hinata looked around at the living room again. "What am I going to do with all these?" She motioned wildly around her. "I don't...I can't..."

"Interior decorating," Neji stated matter-of-factly.

Hinata stared. "Is that supposed to make sense?"

_Hmm...must make this an easy explanation, since she's too far gone to understand complexities..._

Neji pointed. "See the pretty flowers? They'll look even prettier spaced out in all the rooms of the compound, don't you think? This place could use some color."

My, what an excellent idea Neji came up with! Hinata could have kissed him, though something told her he would probably drop dead if she were to do that, which would make her sad, indeed. Neji could be so resourceful when he wanted to, not to mention he provided endless hours of entertainment, though usually, he did not realize it.

"Brilliant!" She clapped her hands together, and began to dash about, gathering as many flowers as she could carry before zooming out of the room with them. Her mindset urged her to keep busy in order to avoid thinking about who could've sent all the flowers, and she listened to it with blissful subservience. She walked a thin line between sanity and insanity at the moment, and she figured it best to not focus on the real issue at hand right now.

Meanwhile, Neji buried his head in his hands and shuddered. He had just avoided what could have been a cataclysmic event by the skin of his teeth, but he still didn't feel safe.

"She's a nutcase," he muttered. "An absolute nutcase. And now I have to baby-sit her until she calms down, or she'll end up hurting herself." He groaned. "Not another Tenten—Hinata's supposed to be the level-headed one! I can't handle two of 'em!"

"Are you going to sit there and talk to yourself the rest of the night, or are you going to get off your butt and help me?" Hinata called as she retrieved more flowers. "I want to have this room cleared out before everyone comes home!"

Neji imagined his younger cousin Hanabi entering the scene, and immediately got to his feet. She tended to say whatever was on her mind, and Neji did not care for the idea of listening to her teasing, because he just _knew_ that she would find _something _to tease him for. If he appeared busy, perhaps she would direct her comments at her sister instead.

Sighing, he scooped up a few vases in each arm, and followed Hinata around like an obedient dog, setting the flowers where she directed.

_The things I do to keep the women in my life happy..._

* * *

Shino and Kiba poked their heads around the bush they had concealed themselves behind, the same apprehensive look on both faces.

"I think we may have overdone it just a tad," Kiba admitted, scratching at his neck. The mosquitoes were positively thriving, and they all seemed to be a part of some commune to suck his blood.

"A tad? A tad?" Shino whispered, his eyes wide. Now that he had ample amounts of time to consider his actions, he wanted to crawl under a rock somewhere and wait for dry rot to set in. He'd done the very thing that Kurenai told him _not_ to do, and spent boatloads of money—that he didn't have—on flowers that would eventually wilt and die. Not only that, but, judging from the commotion in the compound, he assumed that Hinata was swinging from a tree about now.

_I don't blame her..._

**Heh**, Echo snorted. **Neither do I.**

_If you value your insignificant little life, you'd better shut that yap, or I'll squash you, so help me, _Shino thought back to the Bug, who prudently chose not to voice any more opinions.

Akamaru, however, did not feel the need to exercise caution, and smacked his tail—hard—against the back of his master's head.

"Ow!" Kiba yelped. "That hurt!"

**Good. You deserve it. Do you have any idea how much drama you are creating for that poor girl? Actually...**

The dog took one calculating look at the distance between Shino's and Kiba's heads, crouched, and leaped. Shino received a nice, solid whack as well for his part in the mess.

**And you! I expected you to be the one to realize that what you two were doing is wrong, but you are just as bad as Kiba!**

Both boys protested rather vehemently at that. While Shino had some difficulty in understanding Akamaru's language, he made out the gist of what the dog said, and, even though he knew that Akamaru's point was valid, the idea of being compared to Kiba wasn't pleasant.

"Oh, come on Akamaru!" Kiba pouted. "That's not fair!"

**Why not? **

"Because...because...it just isn't!"

Akamaru made a rude noise. **Oh, I see. It 'just isn't.' Wonderful defense, I must say. **

"Crap," Shino muttered. "We just made everything worse, admit it."

After an encouraging _glare_ from Akamaru, Kiba forced himself to say, "Yeah, we did. This is bad."

"Okay, so now that we actually agree on something, what do we do next?" Shino asked.

Kiba swiped at some more mosquitoes. "Start being more individual, for one. Obviously, the flower thing got way out of hand, so we should probably stay away from that next time, you know?"

"Yeah," Shino agreed slowly.

"So, I guess we'll call this one a draw, okay?

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't serious!"

"Okay, okay, geez. Calm down."

"Do you hear that Neji?" Hinata's voice rang out from inside the compound. "I swear I heard voices..."

"Crap!"

Kiba yanked on Shino's collar, dragging him back into the bush, and just in time, because Hinata appeared in the doorway, looking about frantically. Neji peered over her shoulder, his expression worried.

"Come on, Hinata," he said, gripping her by the shoulders and turning her around. "You like tea, right? I'll make you some, and it'll be really good, okay?"

"Tea?" Hinata said absently. "Oh yes, tea. How pleasant..."

The door closed.

**Poor, poor child,** Echo sighed.

* * *

Her family did not say anything about the abundance of flowers that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and for that, Hinata was grateful. She felt bad about the ordeal that she'd put Neji through once she'd gotten a hold of herself again, and she apologized to him more than once before he retreated to the Branch family's half of the compound, his cheeks stained pink.

It was after the others had gone to bed when Hanabi entered her sister's room and shut the door behind her.

Hinata had her nose buried in an oversized book, but she looked up in surprise when she heard the door open.

"Hana? What's up?"

The younger girl snorted. She flounced over to the bed, took the book out of her sister's hands, and sat down next to her.

"Why don't you tell me where the flowers came from?"

Blast.

"Oh...you noticed."

Hanabi stared. "How could I not? They're all over the place!"

"Yeah...about that...oh here," Hinata grabbed the two cards that were lying on the nightstand and handed them to her sister.

When she finished reading, both eyebrows shot up. "Secret admirers, eh? How fun!"

Of all the terms to use to describe this situation, 'fun' was definitely not on the top of the list.

"Are you out of your mind? This isn't fun! It's emotional warfare, am I'm a dying army!"

Hanabi gave her sister a knowing smile. "Perhaps they aren't secret admirers, then."

_She's too perceptive for her own good,_ Hinata thought with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The truth was, she did have a fairly good idea as to who was behind all of this, but she did not want to admit it out loud. However, Hanabi would pester her until she received an answer, so Hinata was not left with much choice.

While she only intended to tell a little bit of the story, once she got started, a whole deluge poured out of her, and she couldn't stop until every last detail had been covered.

"It's Shino and Kiba," Hanabi said bluntly when Hinata stopped talking. "I agree with Sakura and Ino on every point. You're gorgeous, you're friendly, you care about others more than yourself...of course they'd like you! I mean, you were all on the same team for years, and that gave them time to get to know you. Okay, yes, they did get...carried away with the flowers, but...what can you expect from boys?"

In spite of herself, Hinata giggled. "That's true." Her countenance changed suddenly. "Oh, I just don't think I'm worth all the attention, Hana! No one ever used to give me a second glance, and now..."

"Stop that," the younger Hyuuga ordered, and wrapped her arms around her sister. "You **are** worth it, Hinata," she soothed in a more quiet tone. "Why do you always have to berate yourself? I mean, look at how far you've come in only a few years! Father is so proud of you, Hinata, do you know that? He talks about you all the time, about how strong your spirit is. And...I'm proud of you, too. I couldn't ask for a better sister than you."

Hinata could not speak for a few moments.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really," Hanabi replied, and kissed Hinata on the cheek. "Now, about those boys..."

The two talked and giggled into the later hours of the night, each feeling closer to the other than they ever had before.

* * *

Ah, the joys of baking. As any experienced baker knows, it is a good idea to have all of the ingredients out before one begins the process of creating a culinary masterpiece—baking tip number one--but for those unfortunate souls who discover that useful tip after the fact, well, let's just say that the amount of swearing one can hear filtering out of the kitchen is spectacular.

Baking tip number two: One must make sure that one understands how to read a recipe—and follow the directions to the letter—before one even contemplates beginning, or the consequences shall be dire.

Baking tip number three: If one does not know how to use a mixer, an oven, or any other appliance used to bake with, it is smartest to back away, or the consequences shall be dire.

If baking tips one, two, and three are not followed, the consequences will exceed the point of being dire, and move straight into abysmal.

Witness Exhibit A: The kitchen of Inuzuka Kiba

It was a calm, peaceful Sunday morning. Kiba's mother and sister were snug in their beds, sleeping away, unaware that the world in which they knew it was about to be turned upside down.

In the kitchen, our subject, one Inuzuka Kiba, attempted to hook up the most confusing contraption—in his opinion—ever made: the mixer. So far, all he managed to do was plug the thing in. He still had to get the large, metal bowl in place on the bottom, andfind a way to get the whisks to stay put instead of falling out the minute he moved his hand.

"Damn it! Why—won't—they—stay?" Each word was punctuated by the sounds of metal smacking into metal as he furiously jabbed the ends of the whisks into the tiny holes on the underside of the mixer. After forty-five minutes of endless repetition, the whisks finally clicked into place, and Kiba did a victory dance.

"Take that!"

Akamaru, on the kitchen table, rolled his eyes. **This is going to be a long morning.**

Once the mixer was in order, Kiba flicked it on to make sure that it worked properly, and was satisfied to see the whisks whipping around and around as they should.

"Good, good," he said, and examined the recipe for chocolate chip cookies that he'd dug out of his mother's recipe box.

"Heat oven...350 degrees...hmm..."

He looked at the oven.

And saw knobs.

Lots of them.

"Uh-oh..." Kiba decided to do some shifty guesswork, and turned one of the knobs with numbers on it to the 350 mark. He shrugged. "Okay, next..."

"Mix together butter (softened), eggs, milk, flour, sugar, baking—powder?--and baking--soda? What? What's the difference?"

As Kiba began digging through the pantries in search of the ingredients, Akamaru was growing more and more apprehensive by the second. He could tell that disaster was on the horizon; it was only a matter of time.

Kiba held a small canister in one hand and a box in the other. One said baking powder, and one said baking soda. He looked from one to the other, trying to figure out why one was powder and one was soda, but he eventually gave up and dumped some of each in the mixing bowl. Along with the powder and soda, the eggs—which Kiba had a hard time cracking—flour, milk, and sugar found their way into the bowl, and he was just about to flip the switch when he remembered that he'd forgotten butter.

Opening the fridge, he found a package of margarine and pulled out two sticks. He looked at the recipe again.

"Softened? What the—"

Giving the margarine a little pinch with his fingers, he decided that it was soft enough, and it too joined the rest of the items in the bowl.

And now...

...the moment of truth.

Taking a deep breath, Kiba flipped the switch.

_"AUGH!"_

Kianna sat bolt upright in bed, sending her dog, Alexander, flying. In the next room, her mother did the same, and both women met in the hallway. Wordlessly, they crept down the stairs, rounded a corner...

And saw Kiba, covered in partially mixed...goo.

As one, their jaws dropped.

The oven gave a hiccup.

**Cleanup on aisle Kiba, **Akamaru deadpanned.

Now, witness Exibit B: The kitchen of Aburame Shino

Again, it was the same, peaceful Sunday morning. Jiro was sleeping soundly in his bed, not a care in the world, dreaming...

Shino was in the kitchen.

Fortunately for him, his skill with the mixer was a bit farther along than Kiba's, and he had the thing completely hooked up within five minutes. The rest of his skills, however, were...lacking (and that's being very, very, very nice).

He decided that it would be smart to add things one at a time, which is a smart choice, yes, but, he did not follow baking tip number one.

Needless to say, he discovered halfway through that he did not have baking soda _or_ baking powder, the only sugar they had was brown, and, while the recipe required two sticks of butter, he could only find one.

Hmm...not good, definitely not good.

The batter that he ended up with managed to be lumpy _and _runny at the same time, and even adding the chocolate chips didn't aid matters much. Still, he was determined to go through with this—even though he should have given up by this point—and spooned the stuff in the bowl on a baking sheet, which went into the oven...

And burned.

_"AUGH!"_

Jiro woke to the sound of the fire alarm going off, and he raced down the stairs in time to see his brother with a fire extinguisher, and was promptly treated to a face-full of the white, foamy substance that came shooting out of the nozzle.

**My, I believe this is the most fun I have ever had, **Echo chortled.

Jiro passed a hand over his face, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Oh, it's going to get much more fun, I promise," he said, and advanced upon his brother, who brandished the fire extinguisher like a weapon.

And so, as you can see, it is always best to follow the baking tips, or scenarios such as these may be waiting...

* * *

BWAH-HA-HA! What will happen to our poor Knights? Will they be able to make their cookies? Will Hinata ever figure out her feelings? Will _anyone_ get a kiss? Will the madness never end? Stay tuned!

:oh, I thought I'd say that I'm a bit of a Medieval buff, which is the reason for my obsession with knights, if anyone cares:


	7. Mud Wrestling is not a Spectator Sport

Oh. My. Gosh. An update? What's this? SHOCK!

I sort of lost interest for a while, but I think I'm back in action now. I think.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Mud Wrestling is a not a Spectator Sport**

* * *

Hinata sat with her chin propped in her hands, staring at the luminescent window- panes, an expression akin to revulsion on her face. What began as a beautiful morning fast deteriorated into _this_, sheets of rain pouring from an angry, churning sky in a deluge, which seemed to somewhat correlate with her current mood. She had not slept well the night before, but rather tossed and turned, her mind working a mile a minute as it tried to encompass all of her emotions into a neat little box, only irritating her further. 

At this rate, no box in existence would be big enough to contain her confusion, and her brain should have gotten the picture by now.

"Would you just _look _at that?" She spat to her sister and cousin as they entered the living room, the former appearing quite smug about something, and the latter's lips curled into a scowl. "I _hate_ rain."

Neji spared a quick glance outside before he flung himself rather unceremoniously into an armchair, the scowl becoming more pronounced. "Well, it's shaping up to be a _fabulous _day, isn't it? I never should have gotten out of bed."

"My, aren't we a cheerful bunch," Hanabi commented airily as she sat down opposite Neji in another armchair.

If Hinata's temperament wasn't already so foul, she would have taken the opportunity to tease her stoic cousin about his earlier statement—he scolded her about 'lying abed when it's way past the waking hour' all the time—however all she managed was a snort as the eldest of the three glowered at the youngest.

"Don't talk, Hanabi," the dark-haired boy ordered. "The sound of your voice sets my teeth on edge."

A pair of violet eyebrows shot up. "Is that how you act with all of your opponents when you lose?" Her eyes twinkled with suppressed mirth. "You're a big boy now, you know. Big boys don't throw tantrums."

The corners of Hinata's mouth quirked. _That was below the belt…_Another snort. _This might get violent soon…_

"Wh—wh—wh" Neji spluttered, a vein in his forehead throbbing. _Damn brat!_ " I am _not _having a tantrum!"

Hanabi examined one of her hands. "Really?" She inquired, all feigned innocence. "What do you call it, then? A heightened display of resurrected juvenile tendencies?"

This round, Hinata actually had to smack a pillow over her face to muffle giggles.

For a moment or two, Neji could not even summon words to retaliate. His jaw worked, and he had the distinct air of someone who had swallowed a lemon. "One of these days, Hanabi…so help me…you…pain…"

A loud clap of thunder rumbled, followed by bright, momentary bursts of lightning that illuminated the inky black sky, startling all into a brief silence.

"I _hate _rain!" Hinata eventually repeated, and, so disgusted, she abruptly turned away from the window and slumped against the couch, one foot tapping on the floor.

Their game of cat-and-mouse abandoned, Hanabi and Neji exchanged a look. Something was amiss, here. Since when did _Hinata_, cheerful, optimistic Hinata,sulk?

"Okay, what's going on? Are you still in a rut about the flowers?" Hanabi questioned in a no-nonsense tone.

"No," her sister snapped acidly. "What makes you say that? Am I not allowed to be crabby every now and then? I'm supposed to be little miss plastic Barbie doll with that damn artificial smile painted on her face all the time?"

As soon as the words flew out of her mouth, she winced. _I shouldn't have said that…I've picked up some awful habits in the past few years…_

The two other occupants of the room gawped at her comically, eyes almost popping out of the sockets. A rather tense hush hovered over them for what felt like an eternity, all parties present rendered speechless.

Neji was the first to recover. "Well I'll be damned. The hag is capable of raising her voice. Heaven preserve us."

Despite his many character flaws, Neji had a gift for making himself useful in a pinch. His sandpaper-dry observation left no room for gloom, and made the entire situation appear quite silly.

In spite of herself, Hinata laughed out loud. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately." Her nose wrinkled. "On second thought, maybe I do." Unable to keep still any longer, she jumped up from the couch and began pacing across the floor, employing the use of her hands to emphasize certain points. "I've had it. I need to talk to Kiba. It's the right thing to do, I know it is, but…but Shino's been thrown into the equation now, too." She paused, flinging her arms in the air exasperatedly, "WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE THOSE BONEHEADS UP TO? ARGH!" The pacing resumed. "I'm completely lost! None of this is making any sense! They've both lost their minds. That's all there is to it."

"Yes, that tends to happen when boys fall in love," Hanabi explained coyly. "They do things that aren't practical, and they don't take the consequences into account until the damage has been done." She gave her cousin an appraising look. "Isn't that right?"

_Wonderful…she's targeted me, and now she won't leave me alone for the rest of the day, I just know it. The girl should just be satisfied with kicking my butt when we sparred! Women…_ "Why are you asking me? You're the expert on male behaviors here." He inclined his head mockingly when she stuck her tongue out at him, and turned to Hinata. "She _does_ have a point, though. The question isn't whether or not they like you; it's how far are they going to go to _get _you. Rivalries, particularly those over a girl, can be very…enthusiastic."

Another crash of thunder roared, drops of rain pelting against the roof like a thousand marbles being tipped out of cupped hands.

Hinata did not want to believe either her cousin or her sister, did not want to face the possibility that she would in fact have to make a choice between two of her dearest friends, one that would inevitably end in heartbreak and awkwardness. The thought of losing Shino or Kiba as a friend made her sick to her stomach; each of them had been there for her in their own way when she needed it, Kiba with his wicked sense of humor and Shino with his quiet reassurances of her worth.

Promptly, she took a seat in the middle of the carpet and buried her head in her hands. "I can't do this," she groaned, voice muffled. "I'm throwing in the towel. I give up."

"Don't say that," Hanabi scolded. "It's not over until it's over."

"Oh, it's over, all right," was her sister's muttered reply.

Neji was seized with a sudden jolt of panic. _Not a repeat of yesterday…anything but that…_ "You're being melodramatic again, and it is most unbecoming, Hinata." He received a rude gesture in response, and rolled his eyes. "Look, quit feeling sorry for yourself and _do _something. Remember how I used to be when I was convinced my fate was unchangeable? You're not that type of person, Hinata. You never have been, and I don't think you should start now."

Slowly, her head lifted an inch. "That's helpful, Neji. Thanks."

"Hush. I'm being serious, here!"

"Yeah? What am I supposed to do? Please, I'm all-ears."

Neji gave her a long look. "Take Kiba up on his offer, see how it goes. You'll never know if you don't give him a shot."

Her head rose another inch. "And what about Shino?"

"If you still feel uneasy after you've gone out with Kiba, well…we'll worry about Shino then, okay? You've got enough weight saddled on your shoulders as is."

Her gaze shifted to Hanabi, who nodded an agreement.

_Oh good grief…Guess I've got no choice. They're right. I need to take matters into my own hands before I can't any longer. _

Lifting her chin stubbornly, she declared, "I'll do it. This mess is getting sorted out once and for all."

_Now, if only that confidence was real, I'd feel much better…_

The knots in her stomach were woven together so tightly that not even the finest blade could sever them.

* * *

Once the last remnants of the fire extinguisher discharge were cleared away, Shino and Jiro flung themselves into chairs around the kitchen table, exhausted. 

"I believe we've had a valuable revelation, here," the elder stated dryly. "From this point forward, all persons by the name of Aburame Shino are banned from operating kitchen appliances unless supervised, because said persons are incapable of handling such equipment by themselves."

**Hear, hear, **Echo chortled. **The Other is wise indeed.**

_Shut it, Echo_, Shino ordered the Bug, and to his brother, he replied, "Ha, ha. Excuse me while I bust my gut."

Jiro's eyebrows shot skyward.

"Why, brother dearest! Where on _earth_ did you pick up this behavior? I'm appalled, truly."

"Oh, I've had a _very_ good teacher," Shino retorted without missing a beat. "Or have you forgotten that you're the one versed in sarcasm?"

**Decent, **Echo complimented. **However, you could do better, Shino-human. You are not quite up to the Other's level yet. **

For some reason, that only made him more annoyed.

_Didn't I tell you to shut it?_

**Forgive my impertinence, oh wise master. **

_Echo—_

**Yes?**

_Stop. Now. _

The Bug sighed. **Teenagers are so troublesome. I will be relieved when you grow out of this stage, I daresay. **

Shino decided—wisely—not to reply to that. He had already made a disaster of the morning, which had turned ugly out of nowhere, rain coming down in buckets, and he had no desire to allow his temper to spiral out of control—an occurrence that happened at a much greater frequency these days, he noted with dismay—on top of it.

"This royally blows," he muttered. "I'm not cut out for romancing. That trait must've skipped a generation.

"Make that two," said Jiro ruefully. "I'm not much of a Casanova myself." He cast an appraising look at his brother. "But that's never stopped me before. The thing about dating," he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet against the table, "is that it's hit or miss. So far, I've been on a missing streak, however I'm not one to accept defeat. Persistence is key, little bro. If you prove to the lady that you're serious, she's more likely to be impressed—most of the time."

"There's always a catch," grumbled Shino. "Let me guess, the ratio of appreciative girls you've charmed the pants off of is slimmer than the ones who beat you up because they think you're a creepy stalker."

Jiro appeared a tad stung. "I wouldn't call it _stalking_._" _—Shino turned a snort into a cough when his brother glared at him— "What? I do not look like a stalker!"

"Of course you don't," Shino told him gravely.

"I don't!"

"Not at all."

"You—" Jiro broke off, a sardonic gleam coming to his eyes. "At least I'm not a coward who snivels when he's under pressure. Who cares if Kiba steals Hinata from under your nose? You obviously don't have the balls to contend with his superiority."

Echo, who had done his best to remain silent throughout this exchange, began cackling uncontrollably. **I believe that was a trump, Shino-human. **

The young Jounin felt as though a kettle were shooting off steam inside him; he would not have been surprised if some of it blasted out of his skin like the Destruction Bugs—even though they Bugs did not _quite_ blast. It was more like they materialized, but that was beyond the point.

Normally, Shino was levelheaded enough to determine when his brother was provoking him on purpose, yet the events of the past few days had taken their toll on his nerves, virtually depleting his store of sensibility.

_Snivel…I do not snivel! And Kiba? Superior? HAH! _

"Oh yeah?" Jumping to his feet, he rounded on his brother, jabbing a finger at his chest. "Oh yeah? I'm a coward, am I?"

A large gust of wind rattled the windowpanes as it howled by, and a colossal bolt of lightening forked through the steely-gray sky. From where he sat, Jiro had the distinct impression he was in the middle of a scene right out of a horror film, where he was the disobedient test subject to Shino's mad scientist.

_Oy…the kid needs some heavy duty tranquilizers…he's flipped out…_

**Part of that is your doing, you know, **Arrow, one of Jiro's Bugs, chided in amusement. **I have always said that your tongue will herald trouble one day. **

_Bite me._

**With pleasure!**

_On second thought, I take that back. _

"I'm going to see her right now," Shino's voice penetrated his conversation with the Bug. "And I'm going to prove that I'm not below Kiba!"

Jiro blinked. "Your sudden burst of enthusiasm is great and all, but…take a look out yonder window, dear boy. There's enough rain out there to build a boat and sail to the other end of the universe."

Most of Shino's madness receded as he glanced outside; his shoulders slumped, and he hung his head, defeated. "Well…piss on me," he sounded rather morose, as if the world as he knew it had just come to a catastrophic end.

His brother wasn't sure if he was any more comfortable having to deal with Shino in his current condition than his previous one. He wasn't used to hysterics from his younger sibling—most likely because, in his earlier years, Shino didn't concern himself much with members of the opposite gender, and was therefore spared of the inevitable baggage that accompanied relationships. Jiro was convinced that his own dating experiences had fried more than a few valuable brain cells, and had, in some way or another, permanently affected his sanity. Why he still went back for more, after countless rejections, accusations, and slaps to the face baffled him, however he was not one to probe. Perhaps he was born with iron in his blood.

Either that, or he was really a masochist in disguise.

Whatever.

"Er…hey," he tried to sound encouraging, "that doesn't mean you should give up! Just…wait until the rain stops. I'm sure Hinata will understand that you didn't want to be buried alive in a mudslide to deliver cookies that'll be too soggy to eat by the time you get there."

Shino made an unintelligible noise.

"What?" Jiro prodded. "I didn't hear you."

"Kiba might not wait," came the reply, louder this time. "This is the perfect opportunity for him to one-up me."

"Bah," Jiro flapped a hand in dismissal. "The kid's a little on the sketchy side, but I seriously doubt he's dumb enough to slog through _that_," he jerked a thumb at the window.

But his brother appeared to have come to a decision. His eyes were clear as he turned to Jiro and said, "You obviously don't know Kiba as well as I do. He's the one who proposed this race to begin with, and he's not gonna let a storm stop him from gaining an advantage." Resigned, he let out a long sigh. "Which means I've gotta get there before he does."

**Is this wise, Shino-human? **Echo inquired sternly. **Do you not recall what occurred the last time you and the dog-human had it out? **

_I know, I know. It's not going to happen again, though. I'll be much more careful, now. _

**So you claim. I find that your responses to his presence have been somewhat heated as of late. You may say that you will exercise self-restraint, but your actions must mirror your words. **

Shino bit the inside of his cheek. _Look, Echo, I _know_, okay? Trust me, I don't want to cause Hinata any more grief than I already have. _

Echo did not speak again, though his host had a feeling the Bug was not convinced

The worst part was, Shino wasn't sure he had convinced himself, either.

* * *

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think you've finally managed to prove me wrong, whelp," Kianna told her brother with a straight face, "In the past few days, you've gotten _stupider_ than I ever thought possible." 

"What the hell were you trying to do in here, Kiba?" His mother demanded, eyes glinting dangerously. "Do you have any idea how long it took to get this place clean?" She looked around at the mess her son had made, something she assumed was cookie dough spattered all over the walls, on the floor, stuck in Akamaru's fur…and a vein throbbed in her temple.

Not a good sign.

Kiba _was_ thankful his mother's canine companion had not chosen to accompany her, as the situation would have deteriorated beyond repair in that event. The scarred dog—who happened to wear an eye patch, which gave him a rather intimidating appearance—had a horrid temper, and did not tolerate any 'tomfoolery,' as he constantly referred to Kiba's antics. The Inuzuka boy would have had some difficulty in talking his way out of punishment, to say the least.

His mother, on the other hand, did have a soft side, and Kiba knew _exactly_ where it was.

"Mother," he began obsequiously, the picture of innocence, "you _do_ want me to settle down and start a family of my own eventually, don't you?" He paused a moment to gauge his mother's expression, and he noted gleefully that he had her rapt attention. This subject always had interested her, as she spent a fair amount of time abusing him about his lack of seriousness when it came to potential happiness in the future—a.k.a. presenting her with a pack of legitimate grandchildren—and he knew pulling this card out of the deck would curb her wrath over the state of her kitchen.

"Of course I do," she agreed somewhat suspiciously. "But—"

Kiba held up a hand. "Now, now, allow me to explain. There is a certain young lady of my acquaintance whom I am in the process of wooing, and it is essential that I impress her by any means at my disposal." He glanced about the kitchen, one eyebrow raised. "Obviously, I can cross baking off the list."

Kianna snorted at the outlandish language her brother used. _Resorting to the flowery speech again, eh, Kiba? Idiot. She's not gonna fall for that load of malarkey…_

But as she watched her mother's face morph from stern to somewhat enchanted, she became less certain.

Akamaru, too, aside from being distracted by the thunderstorm that raged outside, sensed that his master engaged in a cunning ploy, one he was likely to pull off without a hitch at this rate. **_He is clever, I will give him that, _**he thought dryly, attempting to rid his fur of batter. **_Even if he is playing with fire…_**

"Oh…well…you…" Kiba's mother spluttered, as if she were struggling to determine which side to take. Switching tactics, she said, "Who is this girl? Do I know her? What kind of person is she?"

Kiba grinned, the faraway look that appeared whenever he spoke of the Hyuuga heir resurfacing. "You know her. She was on my team when we were Genins. Little thing, violet hair, silver-ish eyes, shy…well, she used to be, anyway…" His grin became a lovesick smile. "An absolute angel, she is…"

As one, Akamaru and Kianna rolled their eyes, exchanged a glance, and concealed snickers, yet the other two individuals in the room did not notice, as they were far too engrossed in their conversation to allow petty background noise to divert them.

"Do you mean that Hyuuga girl? What was her name…Hinata?"

"Mmm," Kiba nodded dreamily. "Hyuuga Hinata…perfection made flesh…the ideal image of womanhood…the shining sta—"

"Are you _mad_, boyo?" His mother interrupted, awestruck at her son's gumption. "Hyuuga is Konoha's oldest noble house! You've set your sights rather high, haven't you?" The prospect of her errant youngest child inheriting prestige by marrying into nobility was quite appealing, however. "Wouldn't that be something, though? I'd pose no objection if you _did _manage—"

"_Mother_," Kianna interjected, hands on hips, "are you _encouraging_ him? That's ridiculous! _He_—" she pointed at her brother— "made a bet with Shino over who would get her first—"

She found the rest of her statement cut short when a hand clamped over her mouth. Kiba glared sidelong at her, hissing out of the corner of his mouth, "_Not another word_." He turned to his mother. "I really have no idea what she's talking about," he insisted, forcing laughter. "The girl must've gone mental, I swear…heh…bets…how absurd!"

Akamaru opened his mouth, though he shut it when his master directed another ferocious glare in his direction. **_Well that was rude…_**he sniffed, returning to his previous task. **_I shall have to bite him later._**

Kiba's mother raised both eyebrows, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _I had a feeling this was too good to be true…_ "You made a bet," she said flatly.

"No I didn't! I…just…" he faltered under her steely gaze, "It 's not a _bet_, exactly, it's more like a friendly competition."

"Oh, so that's what they call them now," Kianna muttered in a muffled voice, Kiba's hand still covering her mouth.

A particularly ear-shattering clap of thunder boomed, and three heads swiveled to the window, the panes incandescent from rain.

"When did that start?" Kiba asked, puzzled.

**It has not stopped all morning, **Akamaru supplied moodily. **You were too busy making a fool of yourself to observe, apparently.**

"Be nice," the dark-haired boy said in an injured tone.

**Tch. **Akamaru stuck his nose in the air.

"Oh _Kiba_," his mother groaned, aiming a sold whack at the back of his head. "I honestly believed your delinquent streak was only a phase, but then you go and pull this garbage!" She lamented tragically. "I had hope that at least _one _of you would be married off before you reach thirty!"

"Mom!"

"Mother!"

"What? Where are my grandchildren, Kianna?" The older woman demanded; when her son chortled, she rounded on him. "And _you_! Eighteen and still carousing about like a hoodlum!"

But the wheels in Kiba's head had begun to turn, and he did not hear the rebuke. _Wait…there's a storm…Shino wouldn't go out in a storm, and Hinata wouldn't expect anyone to go out in a storm, so If _I _happen to be the one to take the initiative, I'll score major points!_

"You're right, Mom," he declared piously. "I _have_ acted out of turn, and I'm going to rectify my mistake."

His mother, Kianna, and Akamaru stared at him in disbelief.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girl to impress," he said, and swept out of the kitchen, but not before he grabbed a protesting Akamaru and held the dog firmly against his chest.

"You're coming too, pal."

**I did not agree to this! Put me down at once! **

"No, I don't think I will. We're in this together."

The dog growled, sinking his small, sharp teeth into his master's arm. Kiba winced, though he did not relinquish his hold.

"Do that again and I'll muzzle you," he said cheerfully.

**I despise you, **Akamaru snarled in reply.

"Wonderful. Let's go."

**Where are we going in all this rain? **

"The Hyuuga compound, of course. And we're not leaving until she says yes."

**Why me?** Akamaru wailed as Kiba flung open the front door, receiving a blast of wet, gusty wind in the face. **Why me?**

"Tally-ho!" Shouted Kiba.

* * *

Hinata paced back and forth across her bedroom, a variety of discarded garments scattered all over her bed. None of them suited her fancy, which did not add to her mood in the slightest. 

"Damn it!" She cursed, flinging another shirt on top of the pile. "All of this looks horrible!" Yanking open her closet door, she began rifling through its contents furiously. A skirt, two more shirts, and a pair of black pants later, and she settled on a light blue sundress secured at the shoulders with white ribbon. "There. That'll have to do."

Dressed, she went to her vanity and sat down before the mirror to get her hair in order—despite the fact that it was probably pointless to try with all the rain—and she saw movement out of the corner or her eye.

_What on earth?_

Going to the window, she peered out and down, and her eyes became the size of small dinner plates.

"Oh my lord," she murmured. "You have got to be kidding me."

Taking the stairs two at a time, she ran into the main hall to get a better look, and found her cousin and sister already there, howling with laughter.

"I didn't realize Shino was that flexible," Hanabi gasped.

Neji wiped at his streaming eyes. "You're telling—"He flinched suddenly. "Ouch! That had to hurt."

Hinata stared at them for a moment before she pushed past, her nose nearly plastered to the glass.

There was no denying it. Shino and Kiba had officially gone stark raving mad.

"What are they _doing_?"

"Mud wrestling," Neji supplied with a straight face. "It's all the rage these days."

Hinata punched him on the arm, not amused. "They're going to get sick out there!" Turning on her heel, she marched to the door and squared her shoulders. _Here goes nothing…_

To say that it was wet outside would be an understatement.

Within the first few seconds, her dress was sopping, her hair was plastered to her head, and her feet were covered in gooey mud so that they made a squelching sound with every step she took.

This was, more or less, what she witnessed:

"ARGH!" Kiba took a handful of mud and made to smash it into Shino's face, however his opponent was faster, and ducked out of the way, throwing the Inuzuka off balance.

"Take that!" Shino bellowed, and whipped two globs of the stuff at Kiba—his target practice proved more successful.

Enraged, Kiba abandoned strategy and settled for launching himself at his former teammate, who was half-blinded by the rain, and they both went down in a spectacular heap, rolling around in the mud like two possessed animals. The words that emerged from their mouths were so foul that they would not even be suitable for a racy cabaret.

Closing her eyes, Hinata rubbed her temples. _I've gotta stop this somehow…_

Before she could do anything, however, a particularly large, smelly glob of mud spattered in her face, rendering her speechless.

Time came to a screeching halt.

Kiba and Shino, realizing what had happened, had the same, horrified expression on their faces when they glanced up at their visitor.

**What did I tell you, Shino-human? **Echo snapped. **Look what you did!**

**Kiba, you moron! I knew you would only make things worse! **Akamaru growled.

But neither boy could summon their voices; they merely continued to stare, aghast.

Hinata, on the other hand, was more than capable of movement. Passing a hand over her face, she wiped as much mud off as she could. Her strange, pupil-less eyes gleamed eerily.

"I am very disappointed in you," she said in a dangerously quiet voice.

The boys cowered.

Smiling an almost deranged smile, the Hyuuga girl stooped down, gathered two handfuls of mud, and hurled it at them with all her strength.

"HIIIIYAAAAA!"

Shino's glob hit him beneath the chin; Kiba's got the side of his face.

"Do you want to play some more?" Hinata inquired, the deranged grin growing wider.

Mud wrestling is definitely not a spectator sport.

* * *

XD To be continued next chapter…(when I get around to writing it…) I won't take this long next time…Sorry for the excruciatingly long wait! You have no idea how hard it was to get back into the groove again...:dies: 


End file.
